My Best Friend
by Juicee00
Summary: About Lizzie and Gordo figuring their feelings out, getting together and then being a couple. I know this has been done a lot but that's because it's so interesting! Occurs during the time of Dear Diary, Clueless and Bye Bye Hillridge High.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

A/N: This story is about the difficulty Lizzie and Gordo have figuring their feelings out, getting together, and then being a couple. It will illustrate Gordo's feelings during the episode Dear Diary, and afterwards, then Lizzie's feelings during the Murder Mystery Party and Bye Bye Hillridge High. After that, see them both struggle with what to do with their feelings for their best friend. I know this has been done a lot but there's a reason for that- it's what we as LG fans are so interested in. So, enjoy!!

* * *

It was late in the school day, and what a long day it had been. Lizzie stood in front of him, talking to him- probably for the millionth time in their 15 years of knowing each other, yet he couldn't stop gazing at her, melting at the flick of golden blonde hair and the glow of her skin. She was beautiful and perfect.

He liked his best friend…He was a walking Dawson's Creek cliché.

Her voice filled his head as he watched her turn to leave the room, 'just follow your heart, it'll tell you what's right.' She was almost to the door when panic and courage filled him. "Lizzie-wait..." he stumbled out of his chair and moved toward her. "There's something I need to tell you," he stammered nervously.

He opened his mouth, seeing her questioning smile, and naively sparkling eyes. "What? Gordo?" she asked gently, as if sensing his nerves.

He examined her unknowing face, all of a sudden feeling incredibly guilty for wanting to put the problem-his problem- on her. This would just make her uncomfortable, put her in an awkward situation and cause her to lose a best friend. "You give great advice."

Her brow furrowed in scepticism and Gordo was sure that Lizzie would pick up that lie. But then her smile smoothed, "Thanks."

Gordo couldn't help the broad smile that took over his face, feeling giddy at Lizzie's reactive grin. But then she turned and walked away, and his smile dropped. He realised that he'd just chickened out and ruined a huge opportunity. In a way, he was so disappointed in himself. But, that little voice in the back of his head returned, telling him that maybe this was for the best. Surely if it were meant to be, it would be so much easier.

Besides, it's not like Lizzie would ever feel the same way. He was just Gordo. Her Best Friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

Lizzie plopped down on the bus seat beside a contemplative looking Gordo. He jolted, lifting his head out of a book. "-Oh. Lizzie. You scared me."

"Sorry! So Hey! How was gym? We played soccer which is alright cause I'm actually pretty good at it. It brought back memories of that time I beat Ethan at that President's pole thing, and arm wrestling, and played rugby with the guys. Do you remember that? Anyway, you will never guess what happened. Kate tripped over the ball and fell face first in a puddle. It was hilarious!"

Gordo just stared at her in bewilderment, and simply mumbled, "President's pole??"

Lizzie giggled, "You know what I meant. Sorry, I'm just so hyper after seeing Kate's absolute humiliation."

Gordo shook his head, turning away from Lizzie's smiling face, "You're insane."

Lizzie giggled again, and shoved him in the shoulder, "Hey! Give me a little credit. I've totally held in at least 5 squealing episodes a day since Miranda's been gone."

Gordo couldn't help but smile, "Well, I thank you then…" "…_girls._" He muttered.

"Oh, you love it."

Gordo was momentarily startled, but recovered to say sarcastically, "Yeah, I love hearing you talk about lipgloss and clothes and _Ethan._" But his cheeks were faintly pink.

"Whatever, you exaggerate. Anyway, do you wanna come over to my house?"

"…um…" Gordo paused. He'd found that the more he was around her, the more he found himself getting into awkward moments of staring, or saying dangerously obvious things. And without Miranda around to intervene, it all seemed to be twice as intense.

"Alright, you can help me chose an outfit for tomorrow."

"Lizzie!" Gordo exclaimed.

"I was just kidding," Lizzie giggled. "We can do what you want…we can do school work or something."

"Ha ha, very funny," Gordo rolled his eyes. He then paused, "Hey! I haven't said yes yet. And you're not facilitating that decision."

"Alright Mr Thesaurus, what can I do to convince you?"

Gordo opened his mouth, a million thoughts running through his head, most of them he couldn't say outloud without giving himself away. Instead, Gordo sighed, "Lizzie, I…"

"I'll make you a sandwich with hamburger, pineapple, tomato, and cheese."

Gordo blinked, "with bacon?"

Lizzie grinned, "Sure. So, is that a yes?"

Gordo groaned, "Fine, you manipulated me with food- my one weakness."…that she was aware of.

Lizzie giggled, "Too bad I know you so well David Zephyr."

Gordo smiled back fondly, murmuring quietly, "Yeah."

Lizzie gave him a strange look, not unlike that afternoon in the school computer lab when he freaked her out with the whole, 'I need to tell you that you give great advice' thing.

"Anyway," Lizzie flicked her head around to face the front again, "We'll probably have the TV for a few hours tonight. My parents are taking my brother to some school thing. We can pick a DVD. You can even chose. See, I'm just spoiling you, aren't I?"

"You uh-" Gordo thought about her parents being gone, as in not being home, as in him and Lizzie alone, with no interruptions for… "How long will your parents be gone?"

"I dunno, 2 hours?" Lizzie shrugged.

"Oh," Gordo croaked out, then stammered, "Y-you know, I just remembered I have heaps of homework."

"What?! No you don't! We have the same classes. Anyway, you already promised."

"I didn't actually promise," Gordo murmured as he shoved his book into his bag and lifted it onto his shoulder.

Lizzie stood as the bus pulled up at their stop, smiling as she faintly heard Gordo mutter above the hubbub of their peers, "Damn food."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

They walked and chatted. Gordo tried half heartedly to turn into his driveway, but Lizzie grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her house.

Like expected, there was no one home. There was a note reminding Lizzie where they were. Lizzie laughed and read out loud a part of the note that said, 'and tell Gordo that he can eat the rest of the potato chips- only if he doesn't get them all through the couch'.

Gordo felt somewhat embarrassed about the fact that it was so predictable that he would be here with Lizzie…and that Mrs McGuire had found his chip disaster.

"She's just kidding, we all eat on the couch anyway. Now, go pick a movie, I'm just gonna throw my stuff in my room, get changed and make you that sandwich."

"Alright," was all Gordo said, watching Lizzie bound up the stairs.

He looked up when he heard her reenter the room. "So, what did you pick?"

Gordo smiled as he took in Lizzie, wearing a pink tanktop with 'cutie' written across the chest, pink stripy pyjama bottoms, and her hair rid of curls and clips and pulled back into a casual ponytail. He shook himself out of the daze when Lizzie started frowning. "Oh-um…Psycho. I thought a classic scary movie would be fun."

"Yeah, okay, I've never seen it."

"Never?! What kind of American are you? Do you have a cinematic cultural bone in your body?!" Gordo started ranting.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. Once he was finished with his rant and she could get a word in, Lizzie asked, "So you still want the sandwich the way you said?"

"Oh, you don't have to…" Gordo started, pressing pause on the movie and standing up.

"No, stay there. I, at least, stick with my promises. I'm going to make you a sandwich. And if I get one in the process, well that's just fine," she teased.

"I didn't make a promise," Gordo grumbled again, flopping back down on the couch.

Lizzie giggled and hummed to herself as she made the sandwiches.

When Lizzie placed two plates and two glasses of soda on the coffee table, Gordo smiled sincerely at her, "Thanks Liz."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"But still, thanks…" Gordo repeated, sounding utterly serious.

Lizzie glanced at him a bit hesitantly, "Um…I didn't stand in front of a bullet for you or anything."

"Right, I know," Gordo looked away, clearing his throat, "Sorry. I think I just got sentimental about our friendship. God, with Miranda gone, I'm turning into a girl."

Lizzie grinned delightedly and jabbed him in the ribs. "Oh, my little Gordy is getting soppy," she teased, as she ampted up the jabs to his side and stomach.

He slapped at her hands, and then finally gripped her wrists, pushing her away. He was breathless with laughter.

Lizzie met his gaze and smiled at him.

Gordo couldn't help the smile that grew enormously across his face. He gazed into Lizzie's soft brown eyes and the world around him disappeared.

She broke the stare to look down. She cleared her throat, "Um, Gordo?"

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"You- um…your-can I have my hands back?"

"Oh!" Gordo dropped her hands like they were hot coals, and he felt himself go bright red. He told himself to act casual, so he grabbed his plate onto his lap and took a bite. "Sorry, I think I-I um-my mind broke for a second and I zoned out. This sandwich is awesome. You ready to watch the movie?"

"…uh…sure…" Lizzie said slowly, uncertainly.

Gordo cleared his throat and flashed Lizzie a short, casual, reassuring smile. "Come on, eat up, or I'll get started on yours too."

The movie started and they both finished their snacks. Gordo leaned back, placing some cushions so that he was comfortable.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Lizzie, waiting for how close she would settle, and if she would be all over him.

Girls seemed to do that at slumber parties- fling limbs over each other. And Miranda and Lizzie often forgot that he wasn't a girl, and he'd find a leg on his lap and an arm linked through his. Of course, Lizzie didn't touch him as much as she did Miranda- that seemed like a natural girl thing. Gordo was much more awkward about touching other people- he was a teenage boy after all.

And as much as it gave him a thrill, he kind of hoped that Lizzie wouldn't cuddle up to him. With only the two of them there, and his feelings the way they were, he could only imagine how self conscious he'd get.

It took until the third gruesome, bloody death for Lizzie's arm to link through his, for her to lean into him and whisper, "This is scary."

"It is a horror movie," he tried casually, even as his heart raced and his every sense went to where Lizzie was pressed to his arm, hugging it.

She didn't respond, eyes glued to the screen. The light from it flickered on her terrified face.

She jumped, causing him to, and then quickly look back at the TV to avoid being caught when he realised he was staring.

Eventually, she just started turning her face into his shoulder every time something scary was about to happen.

He would simply murmur that it was okay to look now.

There was a loud bang and Lizzie screamed, jolting violently, arms locking around his middle, as she tried to almost hide away inside him.

Gordo let out a short yell of surprise too, holding her protectively to him as he looked over to see what made the noise. He had to exhale a couple of times to rid himself of the rush of surprise and worry when he found that it was just the McGuires returning home.

"It's your parents," he spoke into Lizzie's hair, knowing from her breathing and shaking that she was still panicked. "It was just your family getting home."

After getting Matt upstairs, Mrs McGuire questioned, "What are you kids doing?" -sounding a bit concerned. Mr McGuire stood behind her, frowning.

Gordo pressed pause on the movie, "We were watching a horror movie. I guess it was a bad idea."

He pat her back awkwardly a few times, starting to feel uneasy in the position he was in, with Mr and Mrs McGuire staring at them.

"Oh honey," Mrs McGuire started, coming over to sit behind Lizzie.

Lizzie sat up, giving him a glance at her pale face, before turning and folding into her mothers comforting embrace.

"You surprised us- coming home," Gordo explained lamely.

"My fault- I kicked the door shut. Hey, you want some pie?" Mr McGuire asked, his head already in the fridge, having moved on from the incident already.

Gordo looked at Lizzie's back, risking a light hand to the middle of it. "Um…you want me to…stay?-on your floor? I can fight the bad guys off?" he asked, embarrassed, and bright red. But this was Lizzie. His Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded into her mothers neck. Mrs McGuire smiled up at Gordo, "I think that was a yes please. Thanks honey."

"Alright, I'll just call my parents and tell them I'm staying here."

"Um…sure, but you might want to _ask _them," Mrs McGuire said pointedly.

Gordo froze with the phone in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He blushed, realising just how deep he was crushing on his best friend when his protectiveness got him being rude and disrespectful.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Hey," Lizzie sat on her bed, smiling at him as he entered the room.

Gordo folded his overshirt and piled it on top of his shoes near Lizzie's dresser. "Hey."

He could feel her gaze on him as he climbed into the sleeping bag, pulling it over his lap.

"So-I'm so sorry about ruining our movie night. I can't believe how scared I got."

Gordo gave her an understanding smile, "It's alright."

"No, seriously. That was like, a hundred year old horror movie. I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not. Even I got a little freaked out when the door slammed."

"Yeah, but you didn't start crying and shaking and jump into my Mom's arms."

"That would have been a bit strange," Gordo chuckled, pulling his pillow into his lap as he chatted to Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but giggled, "Yeah, I can just imagine…But seriously. Thanks."

Gordo smiled, "No problem."

Lizzie frowned as she stared at him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Aren't you gonna-…You've been acting differently lately…" Lizzie started.

Gordo panicked, Oh God, here was the moment he'd dreaded. He must have been acting really obvious. "Wh-what do you mean?" he finally choked out.

Lizzie thought about it for a moment, "You haven't really been weird-Gordoweird- for…like, since after Miranda left."

"Gordoweird?"

"Yeah, you know…coming out with obscure facts, being smug about your intelligence, being boyish about gross stuff, teasing me when I do something stupid."

"God, I sound like a horrible person!" Gordo exclaimed.

Lizzie smirked, "No, just Gordoweird. And I was used to it. You-this…you've been very…sweet."

Gordo blushed.

"I gave you so many opportunities tonight to tease me, but you didn't. You've just been really nice, hugging me, saying reassuring stuff, staying on my bedroom floor to protect me…" Lizzie trailed off, blushing herself as she realised that she was gushing a bit much.

Gordo paused for quite a while, wondering how to reply. His first instinct was to come up with an excuse, or deny everything. Then, he just told the truth. "I guess…Miranda kinda brings out a playful side of me. She makes me treat you like my buddies. That's not to say that I don't have fun with you. But you're like…my little sister or something (okay, one little white lie wasn't bad), I'm protective of you."

Lizzie's eyes were soft, and she looked absolutely charmed with what he'd just said. "Gosh, Gordo- that's so sweet. You're gonna make me cry again."

"Sorry," Gordo gazed at her, smiling.

Lizzie lifted her eyes to the ceiling as she tried to control her emotions.

Gordo smirked, _girls. _"Well, we should get some sleep, Lizzie."

"Right," Lizzie slid off her bed, crawling over on her knees across the floor toward him. "Now, I know you're gonna complain and try to run away."

"What?" he asked nervously as she got closer.

"That moment called for a hug," she said and leaned in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He was frozen in shock for a second, before he got his stubborn arms up and around Lizzie's form. Her chin hooked over his shoulder as he pulled her in, squeezing her lightly. Her skin was warm through her tanktop.

With his nose near her neck and hair, he breathed in her scent, and he was entranced.

She squeezed him again, moving her hands to his shoulders so that she could push herself up, "Goodnight Gordo."

"G'night Liz," Gordo breathed softly.

They had both settled in to sleep, when Lizzie spoke up, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted some of Matt's shorts to sleep in?"

"Oh! No-um. I'm fine. If I get hot I'll just, take my pants off-" Gordo said, and then blushed.

Lizzie snorted, "As long as you have something on underneath."

"Yes! Of course! My God!" Gordo exclaimed, face burning, so glad that the room was pitch black.

Lizzie snickered, "Ok than. Night David," she teased.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," he replied sternly

* * *

"G'morning Gordo," Lizzie's mom said cheerfully as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Gordo grunted, almost tripping over an end-table leg.

"Gordo's grumpy in the mornings," Lizzie said.

"Oh yes- I remember!" Mrs McGuire laughed.

Gordo collapsed into a chair at the table beside Lizzie, leaning his elbows on the table, head in his hands.

"You want toast or cereal, honey?"

Lizzie elbowed him, causing him to whip his head up, "Huh?...Oh! Just cereal thanks Mrs McGuire."

Gordo thanked her when she placed a bowl in front of him. Mr McGuire walked in and greeted everyone. By this point, Gordo was alert enough to respond.

"So, Gordo," Lizzie started, leaning in, smirking, "Did you get hot enough last night to take your pants off?"

Gordo choked on his cereal in shock. He wiped his mouth of dripped milk, glancing at Mr and Mrs McGuire's suspicious and worried glares. He blushed as he glanced back at Lizzie, "Lizzie!"

Lizzie giggled innocently, "What?"

"Lizzie, Gordo…?" Mr McGuire started sternly.

"What?" Lizzie repeated, "I'm kidding. I got up last night and checked."

"_**Lizzie!" **_Gordo, and both parents exclaimed.

Lizzie was giggling constantly now, "Relax! I was just kidding!" She stumbled up with her empty breakfast bowl, punching Gordo in the shoulder.

Gordo slung his arm back, hitting Lizzie in the stomach with the back of his hand, "You're such a brat McG."

Gordo watched out of the corner of his eye as Lizzie parents gave her disapproving looks.

Lizzie ignored them, calling to Gordo, "Hey Gordo, ya wanna go to the Digital Bean, then the mall? We could go to the park maybe too."

Gordo paused, looking into his cereal. He was going a bit crazy spending all of this time with Lizzie. And he could tell that he was being more and more obvious about how he felt for her. Any more time with her and he may start declaring his undying love for her and singing her celine dion songs. "Um…you know what? I think I wanna get a start on that English assignment. Besides, if you spend too much time with me you might start getting sick of me…or hit me some more or something."

"Ha ha. Fine. Weakling."

Gordo shrugged, "Well, I'd prefer a blow to my pride than bruises."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Do you have to be so logical?!"

Gordo gave her a look over his cereal bowl, "You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Eugh!" Lizzie made her little grunt of frustration and started storming out of the room. Gordo smiled, he loved that noise. God, he was pathetic. He needed to get away, and now.

He shoved the last spoonful into his mouth and stood, "Hey, I'll just grab my shoes and shirt and head home."

Lizzie stopped, "Oh. Well, I'm having a shower, so- I probably won't see you."

"Alright."

Lizzie started for him, and threw her arms around him, yanking him into a tight hug, "Thanks for staying last night."

Gordo placed a hand on her back awkwardly, "Um…sure."

Lizzie released him just as quickly as she'd grabbed him, and spun around, bounding up the stairs.

Gordo shook himself and started for the stairs himself, not daring to glance at Mr and Mrs McGuire. He was sure that he must have been obvious just then.

He had to get out of here. Lizzie was driving him crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Why are you taking all of my clues?"

Lizzie questioned, just about fed up with Gordo.

"You're the one that wants to solve the mystery and you want Ethan to notice you. I don't think you can do both."

Well, he was right…so what? Ethan asking her to host his Murder Mystery Party was a huge thing. She had an opportunity here to finally get what she'd always wanted. And Gordo was her friend, he should want her to be happy.

"Well, you know what?" she said in a huff. "I don't think that you can play this game without being a total dirk about it."

"Too bad!" Gordo exclaimed harshly. Then obnoxiously, he continued, "Still, I shouldn't think that 'dirk' is in the vocabulary of young Penelope. You might want to brush up on that…thanks for the glass," he finished meanly, and hurried out of the room

"Gordo!" Lizzie called after him, shocked and a little hurt.

It took a moment to gather herself, before she set off after him. Seeing him standing quietly by himself near the front door confirmed it. Something was wrong with him. Lizzie grabbed him and dragged him through the living room and outside, to the back porch.

"Spot of fresh air, eh?" he started, with a lame cheerful act. "I suppose that's all very well, but it does keep one from tip-top sleuthing, what?"

"Gordo!" she exclaimed, "what is going on in there, I mean..."

"Madam, allow me to inquire as whether you recognize..." Matt, the world's biggest annoyance interrupted. He pulled out her blue pyjama pants from behind his back. "THIS item of clothing?"

"Matt! Those are my pyjama bottoms!" Lizzie screeched. And when Matt threatened to show them to everyone, she threatened a wedgie. She figured she'd won that round. But there was something much more important, that she needed to give her full attention. Figuring out Gordo was never an easy task.

"Okay, Gordo, what is going on here?"

"Well, as I understand," Gordo started sarcastically, "wealthy Lord McGuffin was murdered by one of the guests at his son's wedding."

"Gordo, I mean, what's going on with you? It's like you're obsessed with winning. I thought you didn't care anything about this." It was sometimes so frustrating to see Gordo stoop to trying to be noticed by people who didn't even matter, when he so often chastised her for doing the same thing.

"Well, I decided I wanted to win. That shouldn't worry you with your 'Nancy Drew training' and whatnot," Gordo said in that same obnoxious haughty tone he'd used all night.

Lizzie snapped, suddenly so frustrated with him that she just didn't care about helping Gordo or their friendship. "Okay, you don't have to worry about me because I am going to win this thing and Ethan is going to be impressed with me and this is going to be the best murder mystery party ever."

"And may the best man win," Gordo said, accompanied with rolled eyes.

"Have at it," she said.

"Have at it," he replied.

After much searching, and competitive glares when they crossed each others paths, Lizzie found the last clue.

"I know who killed Lord McGuffin! I've got to gather everyone and give them my theory before that lousy Gordo beats me to it."

"Tsk, Tsk," Kate said. "So very good at figuring out mysteries, but so very blind as to see what's in front of your own nose." It was questionable as to what was more strange, what she'd just said, or how kind she was acting.

Kate led Lizzie to her bed and sat her down.

"Don't you see what's happening, don't you see why Gordo's behaving this way?"

"Well, yeah, because he wants to beat me."

"Wake up Lizzie! Why does he want to beat you?!"

"Because he wants people to notice him," Lizzie said.

"That's partly it. Gordo's human, he's probably just tired of being a doormat."

"Okay, but he does not have to be obnoxious to get noticed Kate."

"Hello, he doesn't want just anybody to notice him. He wants you to notice him."

"Me?" Lizzie questioned.

"Everybody at school can tell, Gordo's had a crush on you for-like- ever!"

Lizzie felt as if she'd been smacked in the face. She felt so confused, and was so unable to get her head around that statement. "That's crazy Kate."

"You've just been busy paying attention to Ethan. Gordo thinks that if he wins, you'll pay attention to him. So why don't you do him a favour and yourself a favour. And I'll pay attention to Ethan."

Gordo…no. She couldn't even think about it. Just…no. She had to get away. "I've-I've gotta go reveal the um-killer person guy."

But it didn't matter how fast she hurried out of the room, or how hard she tried to concentrate as she stood up in front of everyone, she couldn't escape what Kate had told her.

Beside the fact that Gordo, her best friend since birth felt…-no-she couldn't even think about it. Besides that, looking at Gordo's utter disappointment at not being the winner, at not being able to impress everyone-to impress her, really wrenched at her. So, she named the wrong person, just knowing that Gordo would be the only one clever enough to put her clues together and come up with the real killer.

Lizzie stood by herself, watching everyone congratulate Gordo. She gave him a smile. Then, she considered what had happened and what it meant. She had no idea.

* * *

"So, congratulations, old chap."

"Yeah," Gordo said. "You did really well, too."

"Well, you're the one that everyone was talking about. I mean...people noticed you." She said, not knowing why she was pushing for something that she was too scared to talk about. That must mean something, subconsciously.

"Yeah, well..." He started, looking so uncomfortable. "I shouldn't care what people think. It's not that important."

She looked down and smiled awkwardly, "Well, you impressed me." The words were out, and she had no idea what she was doing. She was leading him on.

"I did? Great!... I mean-um…You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to impress you?"

Lizzie bit her lip, as she looked at him. My God, it was true. He looked so nervous!

"And...and you were very impressive, too. You know, with the uh..."

Usually if Gordo were this nervous, Lizzie would give him a hug, but right now, she felt just as nervous for some reason. She couldn't help the smile and the blush.

"…Stuff." Gods, that was so cute…_cute?_

"So," she struggled to find something to say, "I impressed you, and you impressed me. It's all good."

"Yeah," he said, as their eyes played a coy game of tag. "All systems go."

"You know, Lizzie..."

He inched closer, and Lizzie's breath caught.

"Maybe sometime we could um..."

She moved her flowers, almost as an invitation for him to come closer. That thought just added to her blush, and the rush of heat throughout her entire body.

"You know..."

He was going to say it. Oh God, she didn't know if she wanted him to. Or what she was going to do if he did.

Immediately she was relieved of anticipation when her Dad suddenly flung the door open.

"Hey, Lizzie," he said, eagerly. "You're missing the eel-cooking competition!"

"I'll be right there, Dad," she said, suddenly disappointed. Then, she did something that surprised herself even. She made solid eye contact, brought back the intimate mood and urged, "Maybe sometime we could...what?"

"Nothing. Just...you know...do this again sometime. It's your turn to win." He looked so disappointed.

"Sounds good…Um... so I-guess I-I'll see you later?" she stammered, Gordo's discomfort feeding into hers. It was like they had the awkwardness from what Gordo had been planning to do, but they didn't get the outcome (such as a date).

"Yeah, see you," he said, sounding deflated and a little angry.

"Good night." She could relax now. But she had no idea what to feel about their encounter. Gordo was her friend. Her Best Friend. That's how she'd always thought of him. Yet, why did she feel all flushed and light headed?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

Lizzie looked into the mirror for the hundredth time in an hour, considering changing her shirt _again. _"Why am I so nervous?" She asked her reflection.

Her reflection looked at her like she was stupid.

"Oh God, it's going to be awkward. How can it not be?" He surely must have realised that she'd known what he had been trying to say to her the night of the Murder Mystery Party. She had been giving him knowing and encouraging smiles for god sakes. Although, if he'd noticed them, surely he would have proceeded to ask her out.

Actually, she was glad he hadn't done it. If he had, things would have been ten times as awkward. This was just a sign that they should only ever be best friends.

"Just act normal," she told herself, and hurried out of her room. She was going to be late.

"Hey! Gordo! _Buddy!" _

Gordo looked at her strangely, "Um, hey…I am right here you know, no need to yell."

Lizzie laughed nervously, "Heh," she sat down at their usual table at the Digital Bean. "Right. Sorry."

Gordo cocked his head at her, "Are you alright Lizzie?"

"Me? Wh-Yeah, of course. I mean…I'm great. How are you? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just some study. What about you?"

"Um…nothing at all…"

There was a short awkward silence. Although Gordo met her eye and smiled casually, so it must have just been in her head. "I got your usual smoothie."

"Oh! Thanks Gordo," Lizzie said, calming down as she realised that whatever strangeness was going on, this was still Gordo. Maybe they could snap straight back to normal.

"So, oh!" She slapped the table in excitement, "I talked to Miranda this morning. Her Mom finally let her use the phone."

"Wait-what do you mean? Why?"

Lizzie giggled, "Her parents caught her with this cute older Mexican guy that they'd forbid her to go out with!"

Gordo rolled his eyes, grumbled, "When I'm not there to keep an eye on either of you girls."

Lizzie chuckled, "Anyway, she says that she misses us like crazy, but she's having a pretty good time."

"With her relatives?" Gordo asked incredulously.

"Miranda can make anything fun. Although…I would guess that her relatives aren't exactly boring."

"So, when's she coming home?" Gordo asked eagerly.

Lizzie's smile dropped, "Not soon. Not even before graduation."

"What?!"

"Apart from having a good time, her grandma's sick. Family's pretty important to them."

"Hmm," Gordo slumped back, looking thoughtful.

"…what?" Lizzie questioned. She glanced up uncontrollably when a familiar tall, handsome, perfectly styled boy walked past. "Hi Ethan!"

"Lizzay!" Ethan crooned, stopping to lean against the table. "What's shakin'?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging out. How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm awesome!...You know, I hope you had fun at my party. It was so cool that you had it at your house. Savin' us all from the bug gas. You're my little hero Lizzay."

Lizzie grinned, "So-um-what are you doing right now?"

"I'm meetin' up wit a lady friend," Ethan said, turning and walking backwards, "I can't keep a lady waiting. It was fine conversing with you."

"You too! Bye Ethan!" Lizzie called back excitedly, wincing when he backed into a table. She turned to Gordo grinning, "He called me his little hero, wow."

Gordo blinked at her, say sarcastically, "Oh, so…you did remember that I was sitting here with you."

Lizzie frowned, "Yeah."

Gordo rolled his eyes, muttering as he clipped up his bag, "You're so pathetic."

"Oh! _I'm _so pathetic?!" Lizzie started ranting.

Gordo's head whipped up at her, fear and disbelief etched across his face.

Lizzie froze, mouth open. "I-no-um-I…It just gets on my nerves how you always get on me about Ethan."

"Well, if you opened your eyes, you'd see that the guy can't keep a girlfriend for longer than a week, because they soon realise that he's as interesting as a block of concrete!"

"You think I don't know that?! But he's hot, damnit! Anyway, what would you know, you've only ever had one girlfriend and that lasted less than a week!" Lizzie yelled back.

Gordo looked like he'd been slapped. He stood, lifting the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Well, at least my girlfriend didn't dump me," he retorted as he left.

Lizzie gasped, staring at Gordo's retreating back in shock. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. Tears burned in her eyes.

So much for everything being normal.

* * *

"Pass the bread, freak."

Lizzie grabbed the bread basket and held it out to her brother distractedly. She hurried through her dinner, saying, "Can I leave the table please?"

"Lizzie, your mom, brother and I haven't-"

"No, sweetie, of course you can," her mom interrupted.

Lizzie thanked God for small miracles and hurried up to her room so she could finally get the privacy to think, and maybe to cry a little.

She threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and hugged Mr Snuggles to her side.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door as it opened and her mothers voice, "Lizzie? Can I come in?"

Lizzie brought a hand up and tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears from her cheeks. Even though she knew that it was pointless. The bed moved as a weight sat down, and a hand touched her back. "You okay sweetie?"

"What? Yeah, of course," Lizzie spoke into her pillow, trying hard to make it sound casual.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you…look at me."

"Why?"

"Lizzie," her mom warned gently.

Lizzie sighed and turned her head, revealing her red, puffy eyes.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"How'd you know?" Lizzie muttered, trying to delay the questioning.

"Your brother called you a freak and you didn't retaliate with 'worm' or 'dog-breath'. Oh, and you've been looking like you're best friend died all night."

Lizzie bit her lip, turning back into the pillow.

"Lizzie? Tell me. Did something happen- at school, with your friends…a boy?"

"I had a fight with Gordo," Lizzie finally muttered.

"Oh. Well, sweetie, you and Gordo never fight for long. Ever since you were kids, you couldn't stand for him to be angry at you for more than a few hours. He's the same. I'm sure an apology will fix everything."

Lizzie rolled over and sat up, deciding her mom might be useful. "I-we said- some mean things. I'm not sure that an apology will be enough."

"Nevertheless, you should apologise. You both might need some time, space and maybe a talk to get over it, but…Lizzie, Gordo is a good friend and…" She chuckled, "He does have a soft spot for you."

Lizzie's heart leapt to her throat," What-do you mean?"

"Well, for one- he'll fall for the sad eyes," she winked.

Lizzie sighed in misery and uncertainty.

"Okay, why don't you go over there now and apologise."

"Now?!" Lizzie exclaimed, shocked that her mother suggested that, and scared of the idea.

"Yes now. You're not going to be able to get to sleep until you two are right again, are you?"

"No," Lizzie admitted.

"So go. Don't tell your Dad I let you roam the streets at this late hour."

Lizzie pushed herself up, "Okay."

"Be back in 20 minutes or call."

"Okay," Lizzie repeated, but this time, the nerves came through.

Her mom propelled her out of her bedroom, "You'll be fine. Go!"

Lizzie was just out the front gate when she almost ran into a shadowy figure. Panic rose in her. Then, a familiar voice muttered, "Woah, sorry."

Lizzie blinked, squinting in the darkness. But she could tell that person anywhere, "…Gordo?"

"Lizzie! What are you doing?"

"What-Nothing. What are _you_ doing?" Lizzie moved around til she could see his face in the street light.

"…Nothing."

"Okay…"

Gordo cleared his throat nervously, "I mean-no-I'm-I was…I was coming here. To talk to you."

"Yeah. Me too. I mean-I was going…to you," Lizzie trailed off.

Gordo looked at her properly, and frowned, "Have you been crying?"

Lizzie hastily rubbed at her eyes, mumbling something incoherent.

Gordo sighed, sounding troubled. "Look Lizzie. I'm sorry about today. What I said…it was- I didn't mean it."

"Me too," Lizzie mumbled.

Gordo nodded, looking around, looking highly uncomfortable.

"So…" Lizzie started, "how about we just forget about it, kay? Tomorrow can be a fresh start…back to normal."

"Normal…right…" Gordo murmured.

Lizzie cleared her throat, now _she_ felt uncomfortable. "Okay. So…there's nothing else you want to say?"

Gordo's eyes widened momentarily. As did Lizzie's. She mentally kicked herself. Was she insane? Why would she say that?

"Okay," she hurried, giving him no time to answer, "Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Gordo said, crossed between looking deep in thought and relieved.

After all day of worry and missing him, and the relief of this moment she felt like hugging him. But she thought that may be a bit much. She had been hugging him a lot lately. She didn't want to lead him on. But, they were so awkward, and she wanted to fix it.

"Um, friends?" She stuck out her hand…a compromise.

Gordo looked at her weirdly but slid his hand into hers and shook it. "You didn't want me to spit, did you?"

Lizzie giggled, "No! Gross Gordo!"

Gordo smiled broadly at her, an extra fondness obvious.

Lizzie blinked, a bit stunned at the sight. "Um…I better get back. Mom told me 20 minutes.

"Right. Okay. Bye."

"Um…Gordo?...You might need to let go of my hand."

Gordo blushed and dropped it quickly, starting to back away. He let out a laugh, "I sometimes forget you don't have portable hands."

Lizzie let out a small laugh that was for purely sympathetic reasons. That was a bad joke and cover up- even for Gordo.

"Bye Gordo," she called after his hunched figure disappearing quickly into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Very handsome."

He knew that she was just giving a friendly compliment, he knew that he shouldn't read into it. But he'd be lying if he said that comment hadn't made his heart skip a beat. "You think so?"

Gordo turned the page in his newly acquired yearbook, spotting a photo of Lizzie, "Hey! Look! It's-ooh-um-nevermind-don't look-" he covered it with his hands.

"What?!" Lizzie grabbed his hand, tearing it away.

"Great, it's in print what a klutz I am."

He almost said, everyone already knows you're a klutz anyway, but figured it wouldn't go over well. Instead, he came up with, "Well, no one falls to the floor quite as gracefully as you."

And apparently he'd scored and avoided a huge Lizzie drama when she smiled and said, "Thanks!"

They continued flipping through the pictures, reminiscing, when Tudgeman appeared. Heh _Tudgeman. _

Gordo smiled as he heard what Lizzie wrote in his yearbook. She cared so much about material things that it would be easy to miss how kind hearted she was. She had given the biggest loser in school a chance, to see what he was like inside. It gave Gordo a grain of hope that one day, she'd give him a chance.

At a mention of Larry being the only boy that truly liked her in junior high, Gordo almost snorted in the absolute irony. For one, Larry hadn't even truly liked her- it had just been a crush. And second, the person sitting right next to her more than truly liked her, he was absolutely infatuated with her.

The thing was, how could she know the true irony if he never got up the guts to tell her.

But, "What about that Ronnie guy?" he threw out, as if vaguely recalling the name, rather than having thought about them as a couple a million times in total jealousy and longing.

She didn't seem too happy at his random input. Luckily, she was called away to sign another yearbook.

Gordo sighed, his mind still on Ronnie. Or rather, on a moment, _the first _moment when he'd started to confess his feelings and then chickened out. Looking back on it, he was probably right that time. Lizzie had been hurt, and as glad as he was to see Ronnie as history, he'd honestly felt awful and sick to see her so upset. She would have run a mile if he'd told her his tentative new feelings back then.

She would run a mile now, Gordo thought. Which is why he still hadn't told her.

But what if she didn't?

"Gordo! Are you okay?" Lizzie asked, making him aware of the fact that he was banging his head against the railing.

Thinking about how much his head hurt now, he answered stupidly, "Oh-uh-yeah, I'm fine. Just-a little headache."

But what if she didn't? Gordo, filled with momentary courage had an idea, "Sign your yearbook?"

"Sure, it better be good though."

"It will," Gordo answered.

Gordo spent every minute of the day and night thinking about what to write. To decide to reveal his true feelings would be such a risky thing. First on his mind, what if Lizzie didn't feel the same way. His embarrassment would forever be scribed in junior high history in Lizzie's yearbook. But, it would never happen if he didn't try, and he refused to start high school without at least knowing for sure that he tried.

He wrote rough draft after rough draft. Most either too rambly and self conscious, or too mushy and over-sentimental.

Finally he settled on something, mainly showing his appreciation for her friendship in his life, but also hinting at the addition of more. He hoped it reminded her just how good they were together, thus how good they could be together. He also hoped it wasn't too pushy and wouldn't scare her.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I can honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship. There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should share this with you. I really, really like you a lot and I think you're beautiful, both inside and out. I'm your friend always, and I hope, more…if you want. Regardless, I will always be by your side._

_Gordo._

Once the ink had dried on the pages of the yearbook, Gordo felt nervous and panicked. He held it in whitened knuckles and kept rebuffing Lizzie's requests for her yearbook so others could sign.

The moment that he stepped away from it, he saw Lizzie pick it up, he was her start to read it, and he saw her start to smile. From his discreet perusal, he saw her hand cover her mouth in surprise and astonishment. Emotions flashed across her face: astonishment, disbelief, fear, wonder, panic and excitement.

Shouts for congregating for the class photos took Gordo's focus. He moved over, stiffening awkwardly as Lizzie stood beside him, their shoulders brushing. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, too embarrassed to meet her eye. She seemed the same.

Then as the photographer yelled 'say cheese' and the camera flashed, a soft press of lips brushed his cheek. His heart skipped a beat and then started again double speed. His skin burned, centred at the place her lips had been. He froze, in absolute shock.

Lizzie had just kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

Gordo. She had just kissed _Gordo. _Albeit- it was only on the cheek. It could be described as a playfully friendly photo moment. 

However, after having read Gordo's yearbook message, it seemed a very clear answer that she hadn't even known she wanted to give. Luckily, Gordo didn't know that she had read the message yet, and hopefully wouldn't read too much into the kiss.

They luckily lost each other in the crowd as it dispersed. Lizzie grabbed her stuff, including the yearbook and hurried to the girls bathroom to gather herself.

She was panicked, sure, but the red in her cheeks betrayed her excitement, even if she did not quite yet understand exactly how she felt about all this.

Knowing that the buses would soon be arriving, she reluctantly stepped out into the halls and headed toward her locker to gather all of her belongings.

She had just opened her locker when a familiar voice spoke, "Uh, Lizzie?"

She spun around, forgetting that the locker door was there and smacked into it, proceeding to fall on her ass.

"Gordo!" Lizzie's voice came out far too high.

"Jesus, are you okay? Lizzie?" Gordo hurried forward, bending down beside her, grasping her arm.

Lizzie blinked into Gordo's surprisingly close eyes, and blushed, smiling nervously, "Yeah, I uh…you surprised me- can you help me up?"

"Oh, yeah," Gordo grabbed onto her other arm and stood, pulling her up with him.

Lizzie, feet firmly on the ground, shifted nervously as Gordo remained close and didn't remove his hands from her bare arms. "Umm…"

"Oh! Sorry, you 'right now?"

"Yeah."

Lizzie stepped back as she was released and gave a shaky smile, turning back to her locker.

Gordo hovered around behind her until she finished and then appeared at her side as they walked down the corridor.

"So…junior high's over, you sad?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, there are some good memories and I'm-"

"-used to it?" Gordo finished, grinning at her knowingly.

Lizzie blushed, "Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm just excited for everything that's about to happen."

"Yeah…" Lizzie sighed at the reminder of so much change.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Gordo blurted out, "You didn't read the yearbook message from me yet did you?"

"No!-I…no, not yet, why?"

Gordo exhaled a deep breath of relief and smiled, shaking his head, "Oh no reason, come on, we don't wanna miss the bus."

Gordo was back to his usual self on the way home, thinking that Lizzie had no idea about his 'feelings'.

"So…uh," Gordo started, awkwardness returning in his voice as they started walking toward their homes. "The class photo will be…uh-interesting."

Lizzie faked a carefree laugh, "Oh, yeah, by the way, sorry for getting moist all over you, I guess I was feeling sentimental…you know, we've been friends a long time…"

"Oh…no, yeah, it's fine-didn't bother me…" Gordo's voice sounded tight.

The awkwardness was heavy as they luckily neared Gordo's house.

"So, I've got to get home and do some chores," Gordo said clumsily.

But Lizzie wasn't about to call out any lie at the moment, so she smiled dumbly and nodded her head, "Okay, See you soon."

"Bye," Gordo muttered, before spinning around and hurrying into his house.

Lizzie went home and straight up to her room and just stared at that damn message. She must have stared at it for some time, because a familiar voice startled her, asking, "Are you alright Lizzie? We haven't seen you since you got home."

"I'm fine," Lizzie answered quickly, her chest tight in the fear at being found out. But something made her look up, look up at her mother- her wise, non-judgmental, advice giving mother. Before she even knew it she was saying, through teary eyes, "I don't know what to do."

Her mom hurried into the room and sat beside her, gathering her in her arms, "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

Lizzie buried her face in her mothers shoulder and pointed a finger at the message scrawled untidily across a page.

Lizzie listened nervously as her mother first sighed, "how lovely", then cooed, and then let out an undignified, utterly stunned, "Oh!"

"Yeah," Lizzie said miserably.

"Gordo?" her mother asked in surprise.

Lizzie nodded.

"David Gordon has feelings for you."

Lizzie nodded.

"David Gordon finally actually told you!"

Lizzie started to nod and then sat up quickly, "What!? What do you mean?!"

Her mother cupped her face, "Oh Lizzie, haven't you noticed, Gordo has adored you for as long as I can remember. I actually should have seen this day coming."

Lizzie stared at her mother, confused, overwhelmed, scared, and with that ever present butterfly in her stomach.

Her mother held her hands, stroking them calmingly, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I hadn't read it."

"Lizzie," her mother sighed, "You can't hide away from this. You have to tell Gordo one way or another. I mean, if you don't feel the same way…"

Lizzie bit her lip and shook her head.

"What? What do you mean? Do you feel the same way?" Her mother actually sounded a bit surprised at this news.

Lizzie blushed bright red as she shrugged.

"Oh, goodness, you do!"

"No-I-I mean, I _don't know!"_

"Oh, honey, you have to think on this and decide. But whatever you decide, you should let Gordo know."

"How?!" Lizzie cried.

Her mother sighed, "Well, I know it's difficult, you two have been best friends your whole lives, and whatever decision you make, still changes things. But change doesn't have to be a bad thing. You never know if you don't take a chance."

Lizzie's hands started shaking as she imagined telling Gordo her answer. "But, how do I know if I like Gordo like that? I mean, maybe it's just because he's my best friend that I feel like that."

"Like what?" Her mother questioned curiously,

Lizzie started blushing bright red, "I dunno, I like being with him…and when I'm not, I want to be…and I guess I like being close to him…I feel a bit funny when I am. And reading his note and realizing how he felt…kinda made me feel weird."

"What were those funny/ weird feelings?"

Lizzie blushed, "I dunno…my stomach feels all funny and my skin."

"Well, honey," her mother started, smiling joyfully, "Those feelings don't sound like best friend feelings to me."

"But that's the thing, we are best friends, what if we ruin that? What if those funny feelings are my bodies way of telling me that this is a bad idea? Maybe my stomach clenches, my blushing are because of fear or embarrassment of feelings that I don't return. What if-"

"Lizzie," her mother interrupted sternly, "don't ignore what you're gut is telling you, listen carefully. You're scared, and you have every right to be, but don't let the fear make the decision."

Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood to leave her alone, "I'm sure that you'll make the right choice. You're much braver than you give yourself credit Lizzie."

It took her only half an hour to finalise her decision, and another 20 minutes to work up the courage to call, and then another five after her first hang up.

Suddenly, she found herself on the phone with Gordo. After stunted hello's she practically whispered it. "I read your message."

"Oh," Gordo whispered back shakily.

Lizzie was silent as she struggled with what to say, "Um…I-uh…can we meet tomorrow morning and…talk?"

"Okay."

"Okay, um, we'll meet at the park…"

"Okay."

"10 o'clock?"

"Okay."

"…Okay, well, that's all, goodnight Gordo."

"Night Lizzie," Gordo said softly.

Lizzie stayed on the line for a few moments afterward, pressing the phone to her ear. Then she hung up and sat for a moment to gather herself before heading downstairs.

She was filled with a nervous energy, one that left her subconsciously smiling every so often- something she only noticed when her mother smiled proudly back at her.

* * *

Lizzie woke up early, having had a rather disrupted night's sleep. She ate a quick breakfast in the still silent house and then had a shower and attempted to get dressed. 

First she tried a summer dress, but when she looked in the mirror she knew, "Too much, _way _too much."

Then she tried a pair of jeans and a tank top, "Okay, and this is too casual."

She was downstairs sifting through the washing basket when her mom walked into the room in her robe and bed hair. "Morning honey."

Lizzie grunted, going through the clothes again and huffing in frustration when she couldn't find anything.

"Watcha lookin for? And why are you up so early- you're on vacation."

"Uhm, I'm…meeting Gordo," Lizzie mumbled, turning quickly away.

"Oh-_Oh!_You're meeting _Gordo._I see. What time?"

Lizzie sighed and plonked her butt down in the middle of the scattered clothes, "Ten."

Her mother clapped her hands together, "Well, it's a quarter to eight, we have plenty of time to get you into the perfect outfit."

Lizzie stared up at her mother, who walked over and offered her hand. Lizzie accepted it and followed her up the stairs, smiling, "Thanks Mom."

"So…" her mother started, a small grin on her face, "You're meeting Gordo."

Lizzie blushed and glared at her mother, saying tightly, "Yes."

"Well…?"

"None of your business," Lizzie lifted a blouse as if looking at it, to hide her red face.

"Oh, come on! Just give me a hint! Am I gonna be getting a new son in law?"

"Mom!! Don't even joke about that!!" Lizzie shrieked. She dropped the blouse to cover her face and groan in despair.

"Oh, come on, I was just joking. How about this skirt- this is pretty."

Lizzie brushed the blouse off and looked at the garment her mother was holding, she bit her lip, tilting her head and slowly smiled. "Perfect," she grabbed it, holding it up to herself in the mirror. "And I know just the blouse and sandals that go with it."

She knew it was him immediately, even without the giveaway mess of dark curls on his head. She knew he was near because her anxiety kicked up five gears, she changed her mind about everything that she'd decided, and she had the insistent urge to run.

But she forced her legs to keep moving along the path.

"Hi Gordo."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Hi Gordo."

Gordo jumped up and spun around when he heard Lizzie's voice behind him. "Lizzie! You're here!"

"We- did agree to meet here didn't we?" Lizzie looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, of course- I just- I mean- you surprised me…sneaking up behind me like that," Gordo stammered.

"Right…" Lizzie paused, leaning against the back of the bench.

Gordo cleared his throat, but couldn't get rid of the lump, or the nervous shake in his voice, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Lizzie choked out, sounding as if it were the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

Gordo watched her as she took her time to gather herself and breathe, and come and sit beside him…and gather herself and breathe again. Knowing her so well, and knowing just how nervous she was, somehow made him more nervous. The kicker was, he was far too messed up in his own emotions to properly interpret hers to see whether this conversation would be a 'let him down easy' or 'let's date, get married, have babies and grow old together'.

"So, yeah, I read your message," Lizzie started bravely.

"Yeah…" Gordo murmured, looking down at his shoes, feeling the urge to throw up his breakfast.

There was a hitch in Lizzie's breath, and her voice choked and cracked on, "I-"

Gordo looked up quickly to find Lizzie's head turned away as she hastily wiped at her eyes, her hitched breath betrayed the small, distressed sobs.

"God, Lizzie, I'm so sorry for writing that note. It was stupid to heap all that on you. I didn't mean to make you cry." He reached out and curled his fingers around Lizzie's palm, tugging it down from her face. "Come on, what do you say we forget any of this ever happened? Go back to being best friends forever?"

Lizzie shook her head, "No."

"What?" Gordo looked down, baffled, when Lizzie's hand turned in his so their palms were together, and squeezed his hand, her thumb rubbing softly over the inside of his wrist.

Lizzie sniffled and took a deep breath, and spoke in a louder, more confident tone, "I don't want to forget what you wrote."

"You-_don't_?" Gordo was blinking dumbly, still staring down at their clasped hands.

"Gordo."

Gordo forced his gaze up until he met hers, feeling shaky in this cautious hope.

"Your note made me feel scared and confused, but then…happy," Lizzie's eyes smiled at him wetly and nervously.

Gordo blinked at her.

He felt her squeeze his hand tighter.

"Gordo?"

"Yeah," his voice wobbled weakly.

"Are you hearing me?" she questioned anxiously.

"I…happy?" Gordo stammered.

"Yeah," she was the one who looked away this time, quickly blurting out, "So, the answer is yes."

"What answer?" Gordo questioned, still not allowing himself triumph.

"What you said in your note, you still want that, right?!" her voice sharply increased in pitch.

Before she could panic in misunderstanding he said, "Yes! Yes! But…really??"

They shyly met each others eye again as Lizzie murmured, "Yeah, really."

"I didn't- I mean, I hoped, but I never expected…" Gordo shook his head, unsure how to feel or what to do. It obviously hadn't hit him yet or he would be running around, yelling it at the top of his lungs and praising God for a miracle.

Lizzie smiled, "You're a good guy Gordo, I know that better than anyone. I'd have to be an idiot to say no."

Gordo felt his heart skip a beat, "Thanks Lizzie."

"No problem."

There was an awkward pause. Were they now dating? Gordo thought. Or did he have to ask her out? Damn, if only he knew what the hell he was doing. The reality of actually getting all his wishes was terrifying.

"Um…do you want to go out…on a date?" Gordo asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Lizzie beamed at him, so he'd obviously done the right thing.

"Okay…how about Monday night?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright."

When conversation stopped, Gordo was awkwardly aware of himself, "Uh…do you wanna go to the digital bean now?"

"Oh…Nah, I have chores to do, you know."

"Yeah, okay," Gordo wasn't about to call out any lie at the moment, so he smiled dumbly and nodded his head.

"Okay."

There was a silence, and then they both stood, their clasped hands falling apart.

Lizzie gave a half smile and wave and started walking away.

"Lizzie," Gordo called out.

Lizzie spun around.

"I- thankyou. It means a lot that you're giving me a chance like this."

"If anyone deserves it, it's you Gordo," Lizzie said sincerely.

Gordo smiled his broadest, most un-self conscious smile, and he felt invincible.

* * *

"Oh God," Lizzie let residual tears fall down her cheeks as she hurried home, "I can't believe I just did that."

Her mother must've been watching the door like a hawk, because the moment Lizzie stepped inside, her mother excitedly questioned, "What happened?"

"What? Mom, gimme a second," Lizzie closed the door and wiped at her eyes.

"Oh. Oh no! Did something go wrong? Why are you crying honey?"

"I'm not- I…" Lizzie sighed and smiled shakily as she said it out loud, "Gordo and I are going on a date."

Her mother squealed and was practically hopping around in her excitement, "That's so great honey. Oh, you two are so perfect for each other."

"Mom, chill, please."

"Right, sorry, of course. Come on, let's talk," her mother grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch.

Lizzie flopped her head back with a sigh.

"So, what's up?"

"What do you mean-?" Lizzie tried, before giving up. Her mother was too smart to fall for the dumb act. Lizzie shrugged, "I dunno. This is all just so…hard."

Her mother looked at her fondly, "Yeah, romance usually is."

Lizzie sat up, looking worried, "How do I know this is the right thing to do? Maybe I just made the biggest mistake of my life. What if this date is a disaster and Gordo and I never speak again?! He's…I've known him since I was a baby!"

"Lizzie…"

"I don't want to lose him," Lizzie whispered.

"Okay, I understand that. But you can at least give this a chance. You won't know unless you try."

"Yeah."

Lizzie watched the mischievous smile grow on her mothers face and waited for it.

And it came.

"So…what did Gordo do when you told him?"

Lizzie looked at her mother and replied dryly, "Well, I was crying, so he told me to forget about everything."

"Oh," her mother looked disappointed by the answer, "Well, what happened then?"

Lizzie blushed, "Mom! You're so nosey."

This made her mother smile in amusement, "Spill it."

Lizzie's face burned brighter and brighter by the second, and finally she muttered, "He held my hand."

"Ooo!" her mother clapped excitedly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes even as she blushed.

"And then?" her mother pushed.

"Don't you have your own love life?" Lizzie said defensively. But inside her head she answered, 'and then he gave me the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen.'

"Alright, you keep you're secrets. So, when's the big date?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Great. Have you thought about what you're gonna wear?"

Lizzie jumped up, eyes wide in panic, "Oh no! What am I gonna _wear?!"_

She turned and ran up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! " Lizzie exclaimed, pacing the living room, her high heels clacking against the tiles.

"Calm down Lizzie," her mother said as she chopped up carrots at the kitchen counter.

Her Dad walked into the room, glancing at her dressed-up form and scowling, grumbling, "You know, I'm not sure I'm happy about all this."

"Oh, stop being an old grump, she'll be fine," her mother said calmly.

"She's too young to be dating."

"Oh, it's just an innocent date. Anyway, she'll be with Gordo. We've known him for years, we know he'll look after her and be responsible."

"Yeah, but before, he was just a kid who was her friend. Now he probably has unsavoury intentions toward her."

Even Lizzie took time out of her worry to roll her eyes. Her mother continued the reassurance, "Oh Sam, he's a good kid, they're both good kids. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, Dad, and whatever you do, don't embarrass me."

"What do you mean?" Her dad sounded completely innocent.

The doorbell rang and Lizzie's heart jumped into her throat and started racing. She tried to make herself go towards the door but her legs weren't working. Oh, how she wished none of this were happening, that everything was back to how it used to be.

She snapped out of her frozen state when she heard her Dad greet Gordo in a very unfriendly tone. She hurried around the corner, feeling her skin start tingling with heat and embarrassment.

She was relieved to see her mother pushing her father away and chatting in a friendly way with Gordo. Gordo still looked terrified. Quite handsome. But terrified.

Gordo's gaze moved to her, and stayed on her for quite a while.

Lizzie blushed.

Gordo blinked dumbly a few times and stammered, "Hi-Lizzie-you look amazing."

Lizzie's blushed deepened and she shifted awkwardly, "Hi Gordo. Um. Thanks."

Mrs McGuire cleared her throat and spoke, not being able to hide her amusement, "You two should probably get going."

Lizzie grabbed her jacket from the hook and hastened to put it on. As weird as this date was going to be, it would be a whole lot better when they were away from her parents.

As she was closing the door, her father called out, "You make sure she's home by 9pm."

They glanced at each other, smiling, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Lizzie was wishing for company- even her parents.

"My Dad is giving us a lift to the cinema," Gordo said and started leading the way to the car.

Lizzie blushed horribly when Gordo opened the car door for her, and she spent the whole (silent) car ride thinking about the after shave she'd smelt when she'd brushed passed him. Did Gordo usually where after shave? Did he shave?! Speaking of, it also looked like he'd brushed and gelled his hair!

By the time they arrived at the cinema complex, Lizzie was officially freaked out. She wanted to go home, go to sleep, and wake up tomorrow with her friends Miranda and normal Gordo.

"So, I was thinking we see that new Romantic Comedy," Gordo said as he held open the door to the building.

Lizzie sighed in agony. Gordo suggesting a romantic comedy? Who was this? This was 'David Gordon' on his best behaviour.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie smiled at him, "Yeah, great."

"Okay," he smiled back, and for a moment she felt completely happy and content.

"Oh," Lizzie saw that they were next in line and grabbed out her own wallet, "How much-?"

Gordo shook his head, "No, I got it."

"Wh-?Oh yeah." They were on a date, so he would pay for everything. It felt so weird. After years of always chipping in together to pay, she felt bad for making him pay everything.

"Alright, what would you like from the snack bar?" Gordo asked after collecting the two tickets.

Lizzie sighed.

The movie was good, it was alright. However, it did make her feel like her own life and their attempt at dating was a pitiful excuse for romance. The people on screen made it look easy and fun.

She'd asked Gordo what he thought, expecting deserved criticism of the contrived, clichéd plot, and the fake people. What she'd forgotten was that this was 'on a date David Gordon', or in other words, an extremely polite robot. So all she got was, "It was great. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah," Lizzie stared at Gordo wistfully, aching to hear a witty crack or some sarcasm.

But nothing happened. Gordo's mother picked them up and chatted to them the whole ride home.

Lizzie climbed out, "Thanks Mrs Gordon."

"I'll walk you," Gordo offered.

"Of course," Lizzie mumbled dryly under her breath.

Lizzie stopped at her door and turned around, delivering a tight smile.

Gordo smiled back awkwardly, "Well, I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah, me too," Lizzie said quickly, wanting to get inside as quick as she could.

Gordo's eyes levelled with hers in the fairly close distance and softened somewhat as he stared at her. His smile was also warm, if not a little uncertain and sheepish.

For the first time on the date, she felt it, that shiver that she'd felt before, the intense adoration and excitement.

She froze as he shifted, moving up a step, closer to her. Her heart was pounding as he leaned in.

First, his curls- not as stiff and sticky as she'd suspected- tickled her nose. Then, his lips- softer than she'd ever imaged- pressed and lingered against her blushing cheek. Every nerve ending and blood vessel in her body moved to that spot.

It felt like an eternity. An eternity in heaven.

And, he smelt like Gordo again.

Gordo pulled away, his hand sliding down her forearm to catch hers for a brief squeeze, "Goodnight."

Lizzie barely managed to breath, let alone speak.

Gordo bit his lip, looking very pleased and a little relieved.

Lizzie stared at his lips in wonder, almost swaying on the spot in a clichéd 'swoon'.

Gordo gave her another small, warm, fond smile and started backing away. Finally, he turned and walked out the gate.

"Oh My God," Lizzie whispered, leaning back against the door.

She watched as the car drove off, and then took a moment to gather herself, and head inside.

The moment her mother saw her, she questioned, "Well? How was it?"

"Amazing," Lizzie breathed, sinking into the couch and hugging a cushion.

"Ooo!" Her mother sat beside her excitedly, "So, tell me about the date."

"The-? oh…it was terrible," Lizzie said serenely, a blissful glaze still over her eyes.

"What?"

Lizzie grinned to herself as she relived the last few minutes in her head, breathing another, "Amazing."

"What? But, didn't you just say that it was terrible…? Which is it?" Her mother questioned, completely confused.

"…Huh?..." Lizzie barely heard a word. She stood, ready to go to bed, curl up around her pillow (pretend it was Gordo) and dream about him all night. She bounced up the stairs and skipped into her room.

And when she was snug and cosy in her bed, she whispered a contented, "Goodnight Gordo."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Hey! It's Lizzie."

"Who?"

"Uh, Lizzie."

"Well, I used to know a Lizzie, but I haven't heard from her in a long time."

"It's not even been a week."

"…"

"Miranda, come on, it's been a busy week and…ok- there was something I wasn't ready to tell you…"

"Okay…what?"

"First, do you forgive me?"

"Okay, okay, okay, just spill."

Lizzie sighed, taking a deep breath to gather herself, "Alright. First, promise me that you won't make a big deal out of this. It's just at the beginning point right now."

"Lizzie! Stop it, just tell me."

"I went on a date with Gordo," Lizzie rushed out quickly.

Miranda was silent, and Lizzie got more anxious by the second.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," Lizzie squeaked out smally.

"You went on a date with _Gordo!?"_ Miranda shrieked.

"Yeah."

"Oh My God…"

"…Miranda?"

"Oh _my_god."

"Miranda, please don't feel weird about this-"

"I don't…wasn't it strange?"

"Well, Yeah…"

"So?"

Lizzie blushed, not wanting to say it, but also wanting to blurt it more than anything. In the end, the feeling won out, "But then he kissed me."

"Oh My God _EW!!"_

Lizzie giggled, replying quietly, sincerely, "No, it wasn't."

"What? On the lips?!" Miranda's voice shrieked at the end, as if in horror.

"No! No, on the cheek."

"Oh. And it was that good?"

"Oh yeah."

"Gross. So, because of that kiss, you want to see him again."

"Yeah, the date was horrible. He acted like this fake, polite gentlemen the whole time. And because you aren't here, and I've only seen Gordo during the date, I kinda miss my friends."

"Maybe if you called more often."

"No, but what should I-? I want to have Gordo around as my best friend-"

"But you also want to snog him?"

Lizzie blushed, admitting, "Yeah."

"Well, I guess talk to him, tell him that."

"Oh yeah? You haven't seen us try to talk to each other."

Miranda snorted and started laughing, "Really? Actually, you know what, knowing the two of you, I shouldn't be surprised. Come on Lizzie, you've known him your whole life, he's just Gordo."

"Not anymore. Now, he's _Gordo." _Lizzie emphasised significantly.

"Again-_EW!"_

"Miranda, seriously.

"Right, well, tell him you want to hang out more, and after a while, you'll naturally get more comfortable with each other again, but on a different level."

"You know, that sounds like really good advice, I just hope it's true."

Miranda was silent for a while, which was completely against character, "Miranda? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Miranda sounded preoccupied.

"Is something wrong?"

"…are you sure?" Miranda almost whispered.

"What?"

"Are you totally sure about this? Cause…it's going to change a lot of things, you realise."

Lizzie didn't answer.

"What happens if you break up? Do you think you can stay friends with him? What about me- where do I fit into this new situation?"

Lizzie both at once realised what Miranda was worried about, and started worrying about it too, "Miranda, you're my best friend, that will never change. And everything with Gordo, well…it's still too soon to tell."

"But Lizzie, don't you get it, once you cross over that line from friendship to relationship, everything changes, and you can't just change it back. You have to stop before you start."

Lizzie sighed, "Honestly, I think we've already crossed over that line. I don't think you realise…I can't control how I feel…I have to at least _try._"

"Okay," Miranda said in defeat and worry. "Just, keep me updated."

"I promise."

"Go talk to Gordo."

"Alright."

* * *

Gordo spotted Lizzie walking through the carefully watched doorway of the digital bean. He caught her gaze, and glowed as she matched his eyes and smiled.

He stood as she reached the table, feeling the usual nervousness, "Hey Lizzie."

"Hi Gordo."

"You-uh-wanted to see me?" Gordo tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"Yeah…um, sit down," Lizzie offered carefully.

Realisation hit Gordo in the gut. This was Lizzie trying to let him down gently. He'd known he'd completely stuffed up the date, but he really thought that kiss had made up for it in end.

And so, he decided to block the hurt before it could get to him, "Okay, you know, I get it, last night was really awkward…Some things just aren't meant to happen. We can just forget everything. Go back to how it was before."

Underneath all the anxiety, and the urge to keep his dignity, Gordo felt intense disappointment and frustration in himself.

"You're right-"

Gordo kept a straight face as his heart broke.

"-it was a pretty bad date. And you're right about how things should go back to how it was before. But I didn't invite you here to 'break up' with you."

"You didn't?" Gordo's voice did crack this time.

Lizzie smiled fondly at him, shaking her head, "No. I think I want exactly what you want."

Gordo felt utter relief and excitement. This was the first time that he knew that fact for sure. It was truly his dream come true. "Really!?"

They shared a shy, understanding smile and then Lizzie turned thoughtful and serious. "But…that doesn't erase the fact we had a crappy date, every time we see each other it's so uncomfortable, and that for the last few days I've really missed you- where usually we'd be hanging out all day."

"Lizzie, we're dating, no longer just friends…that's what happens."

"It doesn't have to be. Aren't you the one who always says that we shouldn't follow the crowd?"

Gordo noticed the determined expression on Lizzie's face and couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, do you wanna go to the mall and poke fun at all the couples on first dates?" Lizzie grinned mischievously

"Yeah, I'd like that." They both stood and started making their way out of the digital bean. Gordo opened the door for her on the way out.

Lizzie ducked passed and rolled her eyes, "Oh and Gordo?"

He quick stepped up beside her, "Yeah?"

"Stop holding doors open and paying for me."

"What?"

Lizzie giggled at his distressed, confused face, and looped her arm through his, "You don't have to try so hard to impress me, you already have."

Gordo blushed happily and cherished their bare arms touching and her body so close to his.

Gordo let Lizzie open the door of her house for him and they shared a laugh. Lizzie led the way upstairs, "I still can't believe we saw Kate knock a soda all over her date. It made my day."

Gordo shook his head at typical Lizzie. "You know, it also makes our date look not so bad."

Lizzie turned back at him doubtfully, "…well, I guess that's one thing that didn't go wrong, no spilling of food items. And I am the biggest klutz!"

Lizzie opened and closed the door for Gordo again.

"Okay, would you stop doing that."

Lizzie laughed, flopping down on her bed, "See, how do you like it!?"

"Point taken. But you know, we've been raised as young males to act a certain way in a dating situation. And women perpetuate this behaviour by complaining when it's not done. You should just tell a guy what you want, isn't that what the feminist movement is all about."

Lizzie smiled slowly, "That is what I want."

"Uh, what?" Gordo said, confused.

Lizzie sat up and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down beside her on the bed, "That. You're factual tangents where you rant about something. I haven't heard a Gordo rant in a long time, I missed them."

"You missed them?" Gordo's lips flickered into the beginning of a helpless smile.

"Well…no. I just…well, I missed you, the real you."

Gordo met her gaze, smiling bigger on noticing her beautiful sunny smile.

Lizzie's smile faltered, and she blinked as her eyes focused intently, flicking involuntary down to his lips. Realisation dawned on Gordo and he panicked at the same time as his adrenaline shot through the roof. His heart started racing and his hands felt shaky and sweaty. Everything went kind of blurry and he felt hot and stuffy.

He leaned in like he was drawn by a magnet.

The door swung open, "Lizzie, I thought I heard-"

Gordo snapped his eyes open, realising that he'd closed them, and been leaning in for a kiss. A deep red blush covered every inch of his skin in utter embarrassment.

"Mom!" Lizzie squeaked, snapping upright, dropping Gordo's arm and shifting away.

Gordo saw that Lizzie's Mom knew very well what she had just interrupted.

"Gordo, hello, I didn't realise you were here."

"Hi Mrs McGuire," was all Gordo managed to squeak out.

"Lizzie…" the tone was covered in parental disapproval. "Don't you think you and Gordo should find something to do outside, or maybe downstairs?"

"Sure," Lizzie jumped up and headed to the door. Gordo followed hastily, just knowing that he could never look Mrs McGuire in the face again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"My parents somehow snagged a beach house from a family friend, we're going up there for the week," Lizzie spoke, sucking up the first of her slushie.

"Oh, well, that should be fun," Gordo gave a tight smile across the cafeteria table, looking away around the mall.

"Yeah! It better be! Otherwise, I'm holding you responsible," Lizzie smiled mysteriously.

"What?"

"Well, who do you think is going to be the one to entertain me? _Matt?"_

"Lizzie, what are you talking about?"

Lizzie grinned, prodding Gordo's shoulder with her drink, "_You_ are coming with me."

"I am?"

"Well…" Lizzie's grin faltered, "I mean, unless you don't want to-"

"No, I do! It's just- you're parents are okay with this?"

Lizzie smirked, "Yeah, well, it took some convincing."

Lizzie remembered back to that morning. Her Mom had introduced the topic over breakfast, at the last minute, like always: (they would be leaving in two days). Lizzie's immediate reaction was to ask, "Can I bring Gordo?"

Her father scowled and her mother looked concerned and thoughtful. So, she turned to her mother. "Mom, please!?"

"Lizzie wants to bring her _boyfriend _so they can play kissy kissy all day," her annoying little brother teased.

"Matt, you're excused."

"But Mom!"

"Listen to your mother, Matt," her dad said.

Once Matt was gone, her mom sighed, "Lizzie, I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate."

"Not_entirely appropriate?! _It's not even a little bit appropriate!" her dad exclaimed,"You're too young to be going away with a boy!"

"I'm not! I'm going away with you, and Gordo's coming along!" Lizzie replied, getting a bit agitated.

"Lizzie. Sam. Let's talk about this civilly."

"Okay," Lizzie started, "I want Gordo to come, because I want my friends there. Usually I'd be bringing Gordo and Miranda, but she's not here right now, so it's just Gordo. You would have let me bring him before!"

"Yeah, cause before, he wasn't your boyfriend," her dad retorted.

"He's not!- Well, it's-it's kinda…you're overreacting!!"

Her Mom softened with another sigh, "Maybe she's right Sam. I mean, it's not like they're going steady or anything. It's just harmless, innocent dating. Right Lizzie?"

Lizzie blushed at the searching looks sent her way, and at the topic at hand, squeaking, "Yes, of course!"

They were quiet for a while, and then her father said, "You stay in separate rooms, and are not to be in either one alone together. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dad. Thankyou Dad, Mom."

Gordo smiled slowly, "Well, if it's really okay, then sure, I'd love to come."

"Thank goodness, can you imagine what it would have been like to hang with my brother for an entire week?!"

"You would have killed him. Hopefully, you won't get the urge to kill me after a week." Gordo pushed his plate across the table, urging Lizzie to take the last cookie.

"I doubt it Gordo." Lizzie took the cookie, smiling, "Thanks Gordo."

Gordo shrugged, looking around for a bin, "I know they're you're favourite. You ready to go yet?"

"Yeah," Lizzie murmured absentmindedly as she gazed at him in fond awe.

Gordo grabbed all the rubbish and threw it away in the bin. Lizzie stood, finishing the rest of her slushie and throwing it out. She hurried after Gordo, grabbing onto his arm and hugging it to her. She rest her cheek on his shoulder, "Thankyou."

He looked surprised and confused, "What for?"

Lizzie smiled broadly and shrugged, before pulling away. She left one hand on his arm, loosely curled around his forearm, so she could almost say that they were holding hands.

For the moment, those almosts were all that they were ready for, and all that she needed to feel that warmth inside of her.

"Oh, would you look at this, it's Loozie and Gordork, the happy couple." Came a familiar voice.

Lizzie's face burned as she looked up quickly to find Kate and Claire, and quickly moved away from Gordo.

"What? Did you finally realize that no one else would take you, and decide to settle for each other?"

"Oh, go pick on someone your own brain size," Gordo retorted.

"Oh, isn't that cute, he's defending your honour," Kate mocked.

Lizzie's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to defend herself.

"Have you even thought about your poor children? They'll all be freaks!"

Gordo lifted an arm around Lizzie's back and propelled her forward around the two girls. "C'mon Lizzie, don't pay attention to them."

"What a witch!" Lizzie exclaimed when her ability to put thought into whole sentences returned. "Lucky you were there to fight back."

"Yeah, what are you going to do if one day, they corner you alone?"

Lizzie shrugged, "Stand there and take it until they get bored."

Gordo laughed, shaking his head, "You're too nice McGuire. If I were a girl, I'd have slapped her well before now!"

Lizzie giggled, "I'd like to see that- Gordina."

Gordo rolled his eyes, and they were silent. Only then did he notice that they had been walking through the mall, with his arm around her.

He'd had some doubts about just how they were going to do this when they were both so reserved and awkward. But everyday it seemed to get easier. Almost like it was natural.

* * *

Lizzie heard the doorbell ring and hurried down the stairs, hoping to get there before…but she found her dad opening the door.

Gordo gave a nervous, "Hi Mr McGuire."

"Gordo, you made it," he answered, none too pleased.

"Sam!" Mrs McGuire warned, hurrying to the door, motioning Gordo and his bag into the house.

Lizzie ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Gordo spotted her, his nervous expression clearing for the first time into a dumb smile.

Lizzie stopped, smiling back in the same way, "Hi Gordo."

"Hi- Lizzie."

"Lizzie, have you finished packing yet?" Her Dad interrupted impatiently.

Lizzie glared at her dad, and then purposely ignored him, grabbing Gordo's hand, "C'mon Gordo, come help me pack."

"Lizzie!-" "Sam, leave it!"

"Lizzie- what?!" Gordo said as he stumbled into her room behind her.

"Urgh! My Dad: who does he think he is!?"

"Uh, your Dad?"

Lizzie gave Gordo a look that said 'shut up soon'.

"Okay, so, what do you have left to pack?" Gordo hastily said.

Lizzie went and flopped down on her bed, "Oh, nothing. I've pretty much finished…I just wanted to get you away from the shark circling you."

"Lizzie, look," Gordo sat down next to her on the bed, "Your Dad just needs time to get used to this change…like all of us."

Lizzie sighed, "Yeah, I guess…so, speaking of- how are your parents taking it?"

"Oh," Gordo shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Except Dad tried to suggest that you and I together is a sign of my laziness in not looking for a stranger and, you know, getting to know her, forming a new bond. Mom wanted to make sure it wouldn't distract me from my school work, but I saw a strange smile, almost like she had expected it or had suspicions about my feelings."

Gordo blushed after he said it. "Um, so, why don't you grab your last things and I'll help you bring them downstairs."

Lizzie gave a slow smile, "Alright."

Lizzie paced around her room, stuffing last minute things into her bulging bags. Then, she gave one to Gordo, "You know, a lot of people knew."

"What?" Gordo's head whipped around.

Lizzie nudged Gordo out of her room, following behind him, "Yeah, well: your mom, my mom, Kate and everyone from school according to her, Miranda-"

"Miranda? Wait, Miranda knew, Miranda _knows?!" _

Lizzie giggled, "Gordo, watch where you're going. And yes, I've been talking to Miranda on the phone about it."

Gordo stopped and grabbed Lizzie's wrist, pulling her off to a corner and leaning in close. He looked serious, "Did you know?"

"What? No! Well…Kate told me at the Murder Mystery Party."

"Oh…" Gordo was blushed and very reluctant to actually ask the next question, "So when did you know that you-"

"Lizzie! Gordo! You ready to go yet?! Come load your bags into the trunk!" Mrs McGuire called.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"Dad! Lizzie's whispering lovey-dovey things with her boyfriend!" Matt cried.

Lizzie and Gordo blushed, and Lizzie turned to her mother for assistance, "Mom!"

"Matt," Mrs McGuire said quickly, before he husband could get a word in, "Leave them alone. Focus on your game."

"But, they're telling secrets!"

"No, we just don't want you to join our conversation, Peebrain" Lizzie retorted.

"Just settle down kids."

Gordo gulped as he glanced up and noticed Mr McGuire giving him a pointed look in the mirror.

About an hour later, Gordo woke up to a sharp, "Wake up kids," a strange situation, and one angry looking parent.

Without even meaning to, Lizzie had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and his cheek nestled in her hair. This would have been awkward enough with just the two of them, but Mr McGuire seemed one second away from taking a restraining order out on him.

Gordo blinked his remaining grogginess away and grabbed her shoulder to shake her gently, murmuring, "Lizzie, Lizzie…"

Lizzie turned her face further into him as she woke.

He would have been reveling in it, but instead he was worried Mr McGuire might actually physically hurt him now. But once again, Mrs McGuire came to the rescue, calling her husband away for help with the bags.

"Mm, we're here?" Lizzie murmured sleepily, realizing where she was and sitting up, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, I slept too. Anyway, yeah, we're here. We should get inside."

"So we can get straight out…to the mall. If I have to spend one more second in a confined space with my dingus of a brother, I'll…"

"…What!?" Lizzie's screeched, holding her bags tightly as she stare at her brother on the other bed in the room. "Are you kidding me!? I am not sharing a bedroom with _that!"_

"Lizzie, honey, this place only has three bedrooms, I'm sorry," Her mom said sincerely.

"Well, why can't I share with Gordo?"

"Oh no, no way!" her dad sounded appalled.

"What!? Why!?"

"Lizzie, can you please just give this a chance? You have a later bed time than Matt, so you won't have to put up with him. You can spend all the rest of your time with Gordo anyway." Her mother tried to reason.

"Fine. But if he annoys me once, I'm sleeping somewhere else. Now, I'm going to go get Gordo and we're going to check out the mall."

"Lizzie," Mr McGuire called after her unhappily.

"Sam," Mrs McGuire tried to pacify.

Lizzie was still angry half an hour later as they strolled through the mall. Gordo had tried telling jokes, engaging in gossip and ignoring the topic, and then once again addressing it. "I know it's frustrating, but I thought you understood…about your Dad."

Lizzie frowned, "Sure, but being a Dad is only an excuse for a little while. After that, he's just being a jerk."

"Lizzie, come on, he loves you."

Lizzie huffed and turned, walking away from Gordo, to the window of a little jewellery store. Gordo watched, waiting for her to come back. When she didn't, he walked up beside her and took a look at what had caught her eye. It was a cute little ring with a sparkly pink, wavy band design.

"We should go, it's getting late. Are we going out to dinner tonight?" Gordo interrupted.

"I dunno. Hey, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, kay, and then we'll go."

"Okay."

Lizzie returned five minutes later to find him in the same place. They'd just exited the mall when Gordo led Lizzie over to an empty bench.

"Gordo? What?"

"I have a surprise."

"What? Gordo?"

Gordo chuckled, "I got you something."

"You did!?" Lizzie sounded stunned and excited.

Gordo turned and grabbed a bag out of his jacket, and then the item out into his hands.

"You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"No! I…well, just…here…" Gordo trailed off, suddenly hesitant about what he was doing.

Lizzie stared with wide eyes as she was presented with a little box. In careful anticipation and a little trepidation, Lizzie opened the lid. She gasped. There, fit snuggly on a silky white cushion was the pink ring she'd just been eyeing. "Gordo! Oh My God Gordo! How? Why?"

Gordo just watched Lizzie, pleased with her happiness. He shrugged, "You liked it."

"Oh, Gordo! You didn't have to-this is so…I love it so much. I can't believe it." Lizzie alternated between staring at the ring and Gordo.

"I like to see you smile," Gordo blushed as he said it, looking away.

Lizzie blushed too, "Thankyou Gordo," she said sincerely. Then, she gave him a spontaneous kiss on the cheek, blushing even further.

Her Mom spotted the ring within minutes of their return. "Lizzie, what is this?"

"Oh, um, a ring?"

Mrs McGuire frowned, examining it, "When did you get it? How did you get it? It looks expensive."

"Gordo got it for me," Lizzie hesitantly explained.

Mrs McGuires stared, stunned, from Lizzie to Gordo. "Oh."

Lizzie cringed as she saw her Mother's eyes well up. "You two. I always thought maybe- but now it's actually happening. You two are just precious together."

The two teenagers blushed only harder.

Mrs McGuire gave them both a fond look and finally let go of Lizzie's hand and shooed them away.

They parted to their separate rooms, to regain their composure and their normal skin colour.

It was Lizzie's bedtime, so she went to her room, glad to find Matt asleep. She went to the bathroom, got ready, and then went around the room, fixing it to her liking. However, only seconds after she'd closed her eyes, she heard stomping footsteps.

She opened her eyes to find Matt opening the window, the door, and turning on a lamp.

Bad memories came back to her, and she wondered how she ever forgot. Rooming with Matt was a disaster waiting to happen. Well, she wasn't going to put up with it this time, and she wasn't going to compromise. She opened her mouth and let out her loudest, shrillest yell, "_MATT!!"_

Matt seemed unconcerned as he climbed back into bed, "Yes Lizzie?"

"Put it all back, now!"

"No! I had it like this first!"

"So!? That's only because you have an earlier bedtime. It doesn't mean you are more important. I'm older, therefore, you have to do what I say!!"

"No I don't. Cause what you say is stupid!"

Lizzie glared at him, and then just yelled, "_MOM!"_

"Is that the best you've got?..._DAD!_"

Mr and Mrs McGuire strode into the room, looking stern and fed up. "Would you kids stop yelling!"

"He's being annoying-" "She's being annoying-"

Mrs McGuire sighed, "Would you kids please just stop fighting and go to sleep."

"No, he's-" "No, she's-"

Mr McGuire interrupted, "Matt, Lizzie, you have to stay in the same room here, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. You'll just have to deal with it, okay kids."

"Why should I have to suffer because she wanted to bring a friend!?" Matt whined.

Lizzie attempted, "Well, I wouldn't mind if Matt wanted his own room. He could swap with Gordo."

"No, that is not an option."

Mrs McGuire looked hesitant as she started, "Sam, maybe…"

Mr McGuire took his wife's arm and led her away a bit to privacy and said, "They're dating and they're only 15 years old. I'm not leaving her alone in a bedroom with him."

"It's just Gordo, Sam. And we trust them."

Lizzie was surprised and pleased to see her Dad looking cautiously accepting.

"Okay, fine, but I'm not happy about this."

Lizzie let out a, "yes!" Her Dad looked quickly around at her, and she smiled up at him innocently.

Her mother walked over to Matt, "Alright, c'mon, you can have the other room to yourself."

Lizzie sat in her bed, keeping the same innocent smile pointed at her father.

Her mother returned, with Gordo and bag in tow. Gordo smiled at Mr McGuire nervously, and at Lizzie awkwardly.

"Hey Gordo."

Gordo climbed into his bed.

Mrs McGuire nudged Mr McGuire away as she closed the door and wished them goodnight.

"Had some trouble with your little brother did you?"

"He's a little weasel," Lizzie retorted, smiling at Gordo. "I think I'll sleep better with you." Lizzie's eyes widened and she blushed when she realized how that sounded.

Gordo blushed in return, and then said, "Me too. Goodnight Lizzie."

"Night Gordo."

"…Hey Gordo?" Lizzie whispered, her cheek settled on her pillow.

"Yeah?" Gordo opened his eyes and met hers across the room.

"Thankyou for my ring. I love it."

"That's okay."

"I'm going to wear it all the time."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

Gordo groaned as early morning yellow sunlight hit his face and a far too cheery voice sung, "Wakey, wakey kids, time to get up."

"Wh-time-s'it?" Gordo groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

"It's nine thirty, and we wanna get down to the beach in about an hour. Lizzie, c'mon, wake up. Don't be too long kids."

Gordo sat up, rubbing his eyes, and took a peek over at Lizzie's bed to find her still pretty much asleep. "Lizzie." He smiled as she grunted and tried to hide. He slid his legs out of bed and rest his bare feet on the floor. "Lizzie," he called again, louder.

"What?" Lizzie started grumpily, before frowning and peering out of half closed eyes, "Gordo?"

"Yeah, it's me. C'mon, your mom said we're going to the beach soon."

"Gordo?" Lizzie raised herself up on one elbow and peered at him, "What are you doing in my room?"

Gordo smiled in amusement, and at how adorable she looked all sleepy, her hair and clothes all mussed. "I swapped with Matt remember."

"Oh, yeah," Lizzie said slowly as she woke up completely. She vaguely brushed some tangled hair out of her face, and then realised how ridiculous she must look. She hastily smoothed down her hair, redoing her ponytail. She glanced down, noticing that the pyjama top she wore was pretty skimpy. She blushed, yanking the covers back over her chest.

She finally looked up at Gordo to find him looking at her strangely. Then, she threw back her covers, "Um, I'm going to get dressed- for the beach- in the bathroom."

She knelt over her bag and hastily grabbed at her bathers and some random clothes. To her horror, as she yanked them out, a stray white bra flew out and landed by itself on the floor. She kept her gaze resolutely away from Gordo as she snatched it and stuffed it back in her bag.

By the time she closed the door to the bathroom she was about as red as anyone could ever possibly get.

Gordo sat there uncomfortably, and then decided that he may as well put on his board shorts while Lizzie was in the bathroom.

After a while he heard Lizzie call from the bathroom, "Gordo?"

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Are you- are you decent? Can I come back in?"

Gordo sat down on his bed, and called out, "Yeah, I'm good."

Lizzie cracked the door open, peering around it. When she saw Gordo fully clothed, she smiled awkwardly and stepped out.

Gordo had to stop himself from choking in surprise, but he couldn't stop himself from staring dumbly. She wore a rainbow striped halter tankini and a short white skirt. Sure, it wasn't exactly revealing (this _was_ Lizzie) but it brought a few things to Gordo's attention.

He'd only been focusing on how much he liked her as a person, and how pretty she was, but now he realised that he was very much…attracted.

Lizzie blushed, feeling the stare, and grabbed her towel and her thongs. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Gordo jumped up from the bed and followed Lizzie downstairs.

They arrived at the beach under the perfectly hot sun. "Alright, all you kids make sure you have sunblock on."

"Mom did mine at home," Matt said as he raced off into the surf.

Lizzie sat down on her towel, grabbing the bottle, asking Gordo, "What about you?"

"Oh, I did it when I was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom," Gordo teased as he sat down also, flinging off her thongs and digging his toes into the sand.

"Ha. So, it's just me."

Gordo tried not to stare as she rubbed lotion into her legs and chest. But when she got to her shoulders, and started struggling, he couldn't very well not say something.

"Um, would you like- me…?" Gordo motioned to the bottle.

Lizzie looked at him strangely as she practically dislocated her arm trying to cover her back. When Gordo took the bottle, she realised, and blushed, "Um, thanks."

Gordo crawled around behind her, poured some lotion into his palm. He watched her gather her golden hair and move it out of the way. He lowered his shaky hands to her smooth bare skin. He rubbed it all over her back above her top, and over her shoulders. He noticed her shiver in reaction. His own hands tingled from the sensation of her soft skin.

"All done," he choked out, going to sit on his own towel, hoping against hope that Mr McGuire hadn't seen them.

"Thanks," Lizzie squeaked, hugging herself and biting her lip. Who would have thought that Gordo would be touching her so intimately, making her feel so shaky. Not friend Gordo, but boy Gordo. She thought that him having been her best friend, all this would feel safer. But it didn't. It all felt dangerous, and new. This was all so confusing. It was a rush, but she still wasn't sure whether she actually liked the rush.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gordo stood before her, offering his hand, "You coming in?"

"Oh, yeah," she grabbed his hand. After he helped her up, she'd expected him to let go as per usual. Instead, they held hands all the way into the water.

Lizzie felt self conscious, as if every single person at the beach was staring at them, judging them.

She was able to relax, when, after a while, Gordo stopped touching her, and they were playing like friends in the waves. Lizzie laughed hysterically, when, for the hundredth time, Gordo was dumped by a wave and came up spluttering, his hair plastered over his eyes.

"Oi, you can stop laughing at my pain any time now," Gordo said, pouting, and looking even more pathetic.

Lizzie let out one more giggle, smiling at him innocently. "Me? I'd never laugh at you!"

Gordo rolled his eyes fondly, "Yeah right. More like it's one of your favourite hobbies."

Lizzie giggled and smiled at him.

* * *

The movie finished and Mrs McGuire announced that it was bed time. She asked her husband to go make sure Matt went to bed properly.

Lizzie stayed seated, happily still squashed against Gordo's side on the couch.

"Right, Lizzie, sweetie, could I talk to you?"

Gordo took a moment to understand and then jumped up, "I-think I'll head off to bed."

"Goodnight Gordo," Mrs McGuire said gratefully.

Once Gordo was gone, her mom sat down beside her on the couch and cleared her throat. Lizzie's heart dropped as she recognised what was going on. This was a 'serious discussion'. Lizzie hated serious discussions- they usually meant something embarrassing.

"Listen…Lizzie, I think we should have a little chat."

"Wh-why? What about?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"Well…after watching the two of you, even after you said-. look, your dad and I, we're worried that you've gotten yourself into something you're not ready for."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You said that you and Gordo are not going steady?" Her Mom started tentatively.

"No, of course not!" Lizzie blushed horribly.

"Oh…but today you looked very…close. And I did walk in on the two of you-"

"Mom! Oh my God! No, we haven't even kissed, okay!?" Lizzie hissed in outrage.

"You- but I saw…?"

Lizzie buried her burning face in her hands, groaning a muffled, "That was the only time it was close. Apart from that, we just hold hands."

"Okay. Regardless, you need to know that just because you have a boyfriend, does not mean that you should start doings things. You're still young, you have many years ahead of you where you can do whatever you want- after you turn 21. I just want to make sure you understand this."

Lizzie grunted, still hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up, "Yes, okay."

"Cause you're still too young to have to deal with-"

"I'm not too young! All the girls at school have had a boyfriend!" Lizzie retorted.

"I don't care about the girls at school, I care about you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Lizzie, of course I do. But can I trust you to make the correct decisions in an adult situation? No."

Lizzie glared at her mother.

"Being alone with Gordo in a closed off bedroom is a situation that can present some opportunities to get ahead of oneself, and have one thing lead to another. I'm wary about the fact that even heavy kissing and touching will be overwhelming for you at your age."

Lizzie sunk into the cushions, wishing it would swallow her up.

"Some day you'll understand…I just want you to enjoy being young, happy and carefree."

"Is that all?" Lizzie questioned bluntly, and hastily escaped when her mother nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

"You want a slurpie, Lizzie?"

"Yeah-" Before she could finish, Gordo was off toward the vendor, wallet in hand.

"Gordo! Hey! What did I say about buying me stuff?!" Lizzie marched after him, grabbing his wallet holding arm.

"C'mon Lizzie. What's one little slurpie gonna harm?"

"Well…What if I want a giant slurpie!?" Lizzie tried.

Gordo widened his eyes at her, smirking playfully, "Oh, well, I'd say that you'd be taking advantage of me."

"No! I meant- Oh Gordo, just let me buy my own slurpie," Lizzie grumped.

Gordo snickered at her, but shrugged in surrender.

Lizzie watched him carefully, warily letting go of his arm and making her own way to the vendor.

They successfully bought their own drinks and continued walking along the beachside.

Gordo finished first, and stayed quiet and tense for a short while, before making little jerky movements and then pulling away. Finally, he did what he must have been gathering the nerve to do the whole time, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Lizzie faltered a little in surprise, glancing at him quickly. She gave him a nervous, yet kind smile and focused back on her drink.

After a while, Lizzie finished hers. Gordo pointed to a trash can on the pavement, "Here, we can toss them."

The level ground of the pavement was becoming quite a problem. Add to that, her platform sandals, and Gordo's height. And it was becoming quite uncomfortable to keep herself low enough for Gordo's arm to stay on her shoulders. She blushed, thinking about how silly they must look, especially as she walked with bent knees and a slouch.

To Gordo's credit, he only took another couple of minutes to notice, and subtly steered them back onto the sand. His hand moved to a supportive, gentle touch at the small of her back.

She was still burning with awkwardness when a beach ball came flying at her and hit her in the head.

She glared at Gordo, so much for the protective boyfriend.

A tall, tanned, guy came running up to them, muttering a short 'sorry' before picking up the ball and hitting it back to his friends.

"Kevin, you jerk! Did you even apologise?!" A girl stood from where she was sun bathing with a group of girls close by.

"Yes! I did!"

"He did," Lizzie reassured.

"Oh, yeah, and it looked so sincere," she said sarcastically, walking right up to them.

"No, really, I…I'm fine," Lizzie said, not wanting to cause a fuss.

The girl cocked her head at them, "You guys here on vacation?"

"Yeah, with my family," Lizzie replied.

The girl smiled. She looked a couple years older than Lizzie herself. "Oh fun times. At least you have your friend…"

"Gordo, and I'm Lizzie," Lizzie said, and in the back of her brain, she knew that she had purposefully misinterpreted what the girl was trying to find out.

The girl paused to glance again between Gordo and Lizzie and then held out her hand, "I'm Marie. And that guy who nearly knocked you out was Kevin. We're all here on vacation too."

"Oh cool."

The girl tilted her head to look at her, and then said, "Look, on Saturday, we're having a little pool party. You seem pretty cool, why don't you come- about lunchtime? You can bring your…friend if you want."

"Really?! I mean, yeah, sure, I'll see if I can make it." Lizzie smiled, waiting there until Marie returned with a spare piece of paper with the address.

They walked away in silence. Finally, Gordo said, "You're not thinking of going, are you?"

"What? Why not?" Lizzie slid the paper into her pocket.

"Well, you just met them, for one. Also, they looked like they were seniors or something!"

"So?"

"So, there'll probably be drinking, and drugs, and…"

"And what would you know about it?"

"Lizzie, c'mon-"

"Look, can you just stop. You don't understand. It's got nothing to do with you," Lizzie blurted out.

Gordo stared at her, jaw clenched, "Right, cause I'm just your friend, right?"

Lizzie blinked, stunned, watching Gordo's back as he stalked away. She tried a useless, "Gordo!"

Gordo felt so mad, but not at Lizzie. He felt mad at himself. He'd been so caught up in his fairytale come true that he forgot something he'd always known. Lizzie was forever striving to be popular. And it was clear to anyone, that having Gordo as a boyfriend would never ensure that…at least in high school.

He made it back to the holiday house, and was standing in front of the living room windows. He heard the door open and close, and then Lizzie's cautious footsteps into the room.

She finally spoke into the silence, her voice cautious and timid, "Gordo?"

Gordo sighed. He couldn't take this out on her. It was just Lizzie, and he liked her just the way she was. Even if…-No."

"Gordo, if this is about how I gave Marie the impression that we were just friends, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, It happened so quick and I wasn't sure what she was asking, I-"

"Lizzie," Gordo turned around, interrupting, "It's okay. It was a simple mistake. I accept your apology."

"Oh," Lizzie exhaled in relief and smiled shyly, "Thanks Gordo."

Gordo shrugged.

Lizzie strode toward him and threw her arms around his neck impulsively.

Gordo stumbled a bit, grabbing hold of her to steady them. Then, when she kept holding on, and squeezing him tighter, he allowed himself to enjoy it also. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her body in, holding her in a warm hug. He turned his head and breathed in the fresh, rich smell of her hair and skin.

When finally she pulled back, she was smiling sheepishly, and blushing lightly.

Gordo reluctantly let her go and stepped back, "You use scented soap, don't you?"

"Coconut," Lizzie blushed.

Gordo then blushed as well as he processed what he had just said, "Oh. It- um…you smell nice."

"Thanks."

Gordo cleared his throat, "So, um…you going to go to this party?"

Lizzie looked at him warily, but she looked pretty determined, "Yeah. We'll have to fake sick though. Dad was telling me something about an aquarium petting pool museum thing, I think they're going tomorrow."

"We? We can't both be sick."

Lizzie smiled at him coyly, "Mm, but being the wonderful boyfriend that you are, you'll insist on staying home to take care of me."

"You think that'll work?" Gordo rose an eyebrow screptically.

Lizzie sidled close to him again, sliding her hand into his and looking deep into his eyes, "Please Gordo?"

Gordo sighed, completely unable to say no to her, "Fine. But I just want to put it on the record that I think this is a bad idea, and something will go wrong."

"Duly noted, now can we go to the mall? I need something to wear to the party."

"You brought you're entire wardrobe!" Gordo called after her.

"So!? These are seniors Gordo! Do you think they'll be impressed by last season's outfit!?"

Gordo rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Luckily, when the time came, Mr and Mrs McGuire fell for the sick routine. And then Mrs McG was able to convince her husband that Gordo and Lizzie would be fine alone for the afternoon.

She only gave Lizzie a stern, glance before they left.

"Lizzie, are you sure-?" Gordo tried one more time.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get changed, won't be long."

Gordo flopped back into the couch, settling in for a while, "Right."

They walked into the beach house. Gordo was immediately overwhelmed by the music, and the people. For one, there were a lot of people, but they were also very rowdy and looked very old.

Lizzie edged back toward him, bumping into his side. Gordo felt a little relieved, glad that she was still the same Lizzie. She was enticed by the glamour of popularity and rebellion, but mostly put off by the actuality of it. He was tempted to say an 'I told you so'.

But Lizzie grabbed his hand firmly and headed into the party. Gordo patiently followed.

They found Marie outside by the pool.

After being introduced to everyone and watching Lizzie having a great time making new friends, Gordo excused himself to the bathroom.

He slowly made his way back to the pool, only to find no Lizzie, and no Marie. He searched and searched, and finally found her in the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was that the tall guy he knew as Kevin was leaning over close to her. He was offering her a drink of punch.

The anger rising inside of him did not mean he didn't notice how uncomfortable Lizzie looked.

Lizzie politely refused a few more times.

"C'mon, what are you? Some goodie-two-shoes- what's it gonna hurt."

Lizzie looked quite stricken as she finally allowed the drink to be pressed into her hand. She lifted it up to her face, sniffing at it, expressing shock, and then cautiously and reluctantly put it to her lips.

"Lizzie," Gordo interrupted, stepping into the room.

Lizzie looked frantically relieved to see him, her eyes pleading with him.

Gordo glanced at the guy, who shrugged carelessly and walked away. Gordo frowned at Lizzie, "Lizzie-"

She walked up to him hastily, grabbing him and burying her face in his shoulder.

Gordo sighed, patting her back, "Let's go."

"Take me home," Lizzie's voice was muffled in his shirt.

They walked home pressed together, mostly in silence.

When they got home, they walked in to find some very angry looking parents.

"Lizzie! Gordo! Where on earth have you been!? We ring and you don't answer, and we come here to find you gone! We trusted you!"

"I-" Lizzie started miserably.

Gordo stepped forward, "It was my idea…"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

Gordo stepped forward, "It was my idea. Lizzie really is sick. I convinced her to go out with me anyway…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." 

"Lizzie, go up to your room, get in bed. And this time, stay there."

"Yes Dad." Lizzie slumped her way to the stairs, looking back to give Gordo a wide eyed meaningful look.

"Gordo, we expected more from you! We thought you had Lizzie's best interests at heart!"

Gordo took a calming breath and took their criticism resolutely…for Lizzie. After a while, they'd finally had their fill of scolding him and he headed out into the backyard where it was quiet.

He sighed deeply- wow, what a day. He should be feeling self-satisfied from being proven right, but an I told you so just wouldn't be gratifying. He should be feeling irritation and misunderstood for taking the blame for something he didn't do, but to be honest it didn't bother him as much as it should. He'd do anything to make sure Lizzie was happy.

The sun was starting to set when he heard the door swish open and close, and then a timid voice call his name, "Gordo?"

Gordo's body perked up at the knowledge that she was near, but he forced himself not to turn around. Even if he wasn't honestly angry, Lizzie still needed to learn a lesson here. "Shouldn't you be tucked into bed?"

"I snuck down…I just wanted to talk to you."

Gordo gave her a quick glance, subtly allowing her the floor.

Lizzie leant against the porch rail next to Gordo, watching his face lit from the lights inside the house and the myriad of colours from the sky. "Thanks for taking the blame like that."

Gordo shrugged, "If we'd told the truth about the whole sickness scam and the party, we both would have been in a lot more trouble."

"Still…I mean, after everything you said. You did warn me, and I-"

Gordo shook his head, "It's okay, it doesn't matter Lizzie."

There was a moment of silence, and then Lizzie said, in a most sincere tone, "I'm really sorry."

Gordo graced her with a small but genuine smile.

Lizzie smiled fondly back at him and then followed Gordo's gaze out toward the sunset.

She glanced at him a couple times, biting her lip, and then started with an awkward, "Gordo?"

Gordo turned to look at her, surprised with how close she was. He swallowed nervously, "Um, Yeah?"

Lizzie looked like she was going to talk again, but instead, her delicate hand came over and touched his jaw and she leaned in.

And she kissed him.

Her lips pressed surprisingly boldly against his, and they were so beautifully soft. He realised that he'd just stood their dumbly for the first second, and at least managed to regain some muscle-use to lift his jaw from the ground, and give her a bit of a kiss back.

All too soon, she pulled away, and Gordo's eyes popped open to stare at her. She seemed just as surprised by the turn of events as he was, her deep warm eyes wide, although sparkling a little.

Gordo decided that he should say something, stop the awkwardness in the air, that had migrated to his stomach. Instead of something smooth and charming, he opened his mouth, and out came, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lizzie replied quickly, sounding just as embarrassed.

Gordo stumbled a step away, pushing aside the thought of just how cute that embarrassed giddy grin on her face was. "You-you should get inside- before we get in anymore trouble."

Lizzie motioned her hands frantically, as she did whenever she felt nervous, "You're right, I can't afford any more trouble."

When Lizzie was at the door, Gordo said, "I'll be up soon." His eyes widened in horror- he sounded like his parents! "I mean, you know, it won't be too comfortable hanging out with your family tonight. So, we can hang."

"No, I…I'd like that," Lizzie gave his a shy smile and then turned and hurried inside.

Gordo bit down on his own giddy smile and gave one more glance to the setting sun.

When he got up to the room they were sharing, Gordo found Lizzie on the floor setting up a game.

"Scrabble?"

Lizzie looked up at him, smiling at him sheepishly, "Yeah, I thought we could play. It's like, the only game in this house. I didn't think-"

"No, it's fine. I love scrabble," Gordo sat on the floor, setting aside his shoes.

"You do?" Lizzie looked at him strangely as she held out the bag to take some letters from.

Gordo chuckled, "Are you serious, don't you remember- spelling bee champ three years running!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and grabbed her own letters. She took a look at them and groaned, "Ugh, all I have is 'dump'."

Gordo saw the pout and couldn't resist, "You can take some new letters if you want."

Lizzie beamed at him, but was laughing, "Gordo! This is a game. We're in competition against each other! Stop being so sweet!"

Gordo blushed at being called sweet, although secretly he loved it.

They continued with the game. Strangely enough, most of Gordo's words were peculiarly inclined to a certain theme. So far, he's made 'cherry' and 'gloss' and 'lip'. He'd also made 'fat' but only because he'd run out of good letters and it was the only possible option left.

By the time they'd run out of letters and spaces to put new words, they were almost neck and neck. Lizzie was ahead by five points, and it all depended on Gordo's last turn. He stared down at his handy two letters that would slide in perfectly on the board, and looked up at Lizzie's face.

Gordo smiled and shrugged, "I got nothing, looks like you win."

Lizzie threw up her arms, "Yes! Oh yeah! I beat Gordo, I am the greatest!"

Gordo smiled as he watched her happy, glowing face.

She paused and looked from him, down to the back of his letter blocks, and back up to his face. Her eyes narrowed and she lunged across the board. Gordo smothered his letters under his hands and chuckled as Lizzie tried to get to them.

After trying to pry his fingers away, she finally got him to show her with a stern, "Gordo."

He sighed and revealed his letters.

"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, glaring at him, "You let me win!"

"Yeah," Gordo gave a slow smile.

"Urgh," Lizzie slapped his arm, and then stopped and gazed at him for a while. She finally questioned in a soft voice, "You did that because I'm your girlfriend?"

Gordo shook his head, hearing his own voice come out soft, and raw, "No. I did it because you're Lizzie."

Lizzie stayed close to him, looking into his eyes, normally calm blue now alight with emotion.

Gordo couldn't help himself, his eyes drawn down to her glossy lips, almost like they were caught in the stickiness also. Like an ant to honey.

He swallowed harshly, contemplating whether he was allowed to kiss her. Would it be rushing or moving too fast? Would it make them awkward? Was it even allowed, or was the previous kiss a special occasion?

Before he could think on it more, she kissed him again. This time practically melting onto his lips for a microsecond before pulling away.

Gordo stared at her forlornly, as she just moved further away.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'm getting tired," Lizzie closed the bathroom door.

Gordo sat in the same place, touching his lips, finding a slight stickiness. What he wouldn't give for a chance to really kiss her. For more than a second. So he could hold onto the feeling. Because at the moment it was already slipping out of his memory too fast.

When they were both snug in their beds, they exchanged goodnights, and went off to sleep to dream sweetly about each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

The trip home was long, but Lizzie and Gordo managed to entertain themselves, without falling asleep this time. 

"Hey, Gordo, you remember this song. I 'member when it came out. It was around when we finished grade school, and we thought we were so mature."

Gordo paused as he held the ear phone in his hand, "_I was _mature."

"You think wearing a tie constantly for two weeks made you mature? Gordo, it just made you a freak."

Gordo elbowed Lizzie, but joined in her giggling, "Hey! You told me I looked cool!"

"I was young, I didn't know any better. So, c'mon, d'you remember the song?"

"Oh…yeah. I remember getting sick of it being continuously overplayed and overrated."

Lizzie yanked back the ear piece, rolling her eyes.

A minute later, Lizzie waved the earpiece in his face, "Oo! Oo! What about this one! They've played this at, I think, every one of our school dances."

Gordo gave Lizzie a look, "How about I just keep this earphone over here with me."

"Good idea," Lizzie nodded and then scooted closer, "But stop moving your head away, it's yanking mine out."

Gordo bit down on a smiled as he leaned his shoulder and head right next to Lizzie's. "You know, speaking of school dances- won't it be good that for the next one, we can just go together…no fussing about who to take, and who would actually even take us."

Lizzie frowned as she said, "Yeah…"

Gordo tugged out his earphone, "What? What's the problem?"

Lizzie's brow furrowed as she thought intently, "I dunno. As stupid as it is, I never thought that being like this with you would mean that I wouldn't be going through the usual teenage girl dramas of who to ask to the dance."

"Oh…" Gordo went quiet, looking upset.

Lizzie felt bad, but- it was the truth. "Fifteen year olds aren't supposed to have serious relationships."

"So, what? You'd rather spend the next three years constantly mooning over and being rejected by Ethan Craft?" Gordo spat out bitterly.

"No! I- Gordo! I didn't mean-!" Lizzie stammered, completely stunned that she had done that.

"Okay kids, we should be home in an hour! Let's turn the radio up…real loud," Mrs McGuire spoke.

Lizzie watched in guilt as Gordo stared miserably out the window. She curled her hands around his arm, questioning timidly, "Gordo?"

He ignored her, so she tried again, "Gordo? Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Gordo turned to her and gave her a sad smile, carefully prying her fingers away, "No, see, that's the thing. I think you did mean it. And I also think I understand."

Lizzie felt a tremble begin in her bottom lip, "But I-"

Gordo shook his head, and then suddenly asked a question, "When did you know that you liked me as more than a friend?"

Lizzie stuttered in shock, "Wh-I-Why…I don't know, I guess, after I found out about your feelings and asked you out. I dunno."

Gordo looked greatly disappointed by that answer, "Well, I knew for certain, the very second, hundredth of a second, when I saw you kissing Ronnie."

Lizzie's eyes went wide in surprise- wow, that was a long time. He must really, really like her. "…Oh."

The rest of the trip home was silent and awkward, as was their distant goodbye as Gordo was dropped off home.

* * *

Lizzie was sitting miserably in her room when she heard a familiar cheery voice, "Knock Knock!" 

Lizzie whipped her head up and stared in astonishment. "Miranda!" She shrieked, jumping up.

They squealed and hugged each other, jumping up and down in excitement. It wasn't until Miranda pulled back and said, "Okay, enough about me, I know what you've been up to, but I need details!!!" when Lizzie got miserable again. She slumped over and sat on her bed.

"Actually, I said something crappy today…and I think we broke up."

Miranda came over to sit beside her, "Oh, no. Come on, you'd know for sure if you broke up. You guys have had little fights before, I'm sure you'll work it out. What did you say?"

"Well, I mentioned how strange it would be not being able to ask different guys to all the dances…And…when he asked me when I started liking him…I kinda wasn't sure."

Miranda gave her a look, "Girl, what is wrong with you!?"

"That's not helping Miranda!"

"Okay, sorry. Look…think about it, honestly, how many guys have you ever actually asked to a dance, and how many of them actually said yes."

Lizzie looked mildly surprised as she thought about it. So maybe the whole casual dating scene wasn't all that great. Then she felt really stupid. Since her comment regarding it had started the whole fight.

"And second, so what if you didn't know when you started liking him! You were slow, and in major denial."

Lizzie glared at Miranda, but then relented because it might just be the truth.

"See, problems solved! No fear, Miranda is here."

Lizzie shook her head, "Oh, I've really missed you! How was your trip?"

"Boring. But, no, I'm not finished with you yet. So…"

"What?"

"Details!?"

"Miranda!" Lizzie blushed.

Miranda looked mildly surprised, "Wow, there _are _some! Spill!"

Lizzie blushed terribly as she finally admitted, "We kissed."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah."

"Oh My God! How many times has he kissed you?!"

"Twice. But he didn't, I did."

"_You_ kissed _him_? Twice?"

"Yeah," Lizzie murmured, ducking her pink face.

"Well, how was it!?" Miranda shrieked.

Lizzie shook her head, refusing to answer, and then burst out, "Incredible."

Miranda laughed, a mix between disbelief, disgust, being amused and glad. "Wow, I never thought I'd be sitting here gossiping about the way Gordo kisses."

Lizzie smiled, and it slowly turned sad, "…I think I really hurt him today. He looked so depressed. Maybe I should go talk to him, straighten this out."

"Lizzie, maybe you should give him time to recover from your last conversation. Let him calm down. Maybe he'll see himself that he overreacted a little."

"This is Gordo we're talking about."

Miranda thought on that, "…or you could bat your puppy dog eyes at him and pout, and he'll forgot all about it!"

Lizzie giggled, thinking that that might just work, "Nah, that's cheating."

"So, more about this kissing business…Gordo really hasn't initiated one little kiss!?"

* * *

Gordo had managed to avoid Lizzie for three days. He'd not taken any of her calls, refused to go to any of her suggested meet ups. He'd made an exception on finding out that Miranda was home, and talked to her on the phone. But every time she brought up Lizzie, he would refuse to comment. He agreed to meet Miranda at the Digital Bean on the premise that Lizzie not come along. 

They were fine for ten minutes, and then Miranda said the forbidden name.

"Miranda!"

"No Gordo, listen to me! How are you going to feel when you lose Lizzie because of a few little things that she said? We both know she chokes on big moments. Can you really handle the fact that just because she isn't 100 percent sure about how she feels at every moment in the day…some other guy will get her. Someone other than you."

At that moment, Miranda followed Gordo's stare to find Lizzie talking to a guy from school, someone from the football team. "I didn't plan that, but wow, that is some good timing."

"What is she- doing here?" Gordo mumbled vaguely as he stared at her longingly. His frown deepened when the guy made Lizzie laugh brightly.

Then, to Miranda's surprise, Gordo stood up and started walking swiftly toward the couple.

Gordo felt an increased constriction in his chest, his heart racing with adrenaline. He couldn't watch this. He had to stop it. Those were the only thoughts in his head.

He vaguely noticed the guy saying hi to him, and Lizzie appearing surprised to see him, and especially surprised to see him walking toward her.

He couldn't stand the thought of his Lizzie with someone else. He didn't want anyone else making her smile and laugh.

He reached out, grasping her waist more firmly and confidently in his hands than he ever had before, or ever thought he would, and pulled her in against him. He leaned in the last few inches and planted a kiss on her stunned lips.

She gasped, but a second later, she was kissing him back. He kissed her again and again, tilting his head and pushing deeper. He smoothed a hand up her back and buried it in her hair at the base of her head so he could kiss her properly.

They parted a second to breathe, and then, their lips, now slick and wet, slid together again.

The kiss slowed down, and Gordo captured her top lip and then her bottom, and then their puckered lips met again gently, and softly.

They'd just seriously made out in the middle of the Digital Bean.

Lizzie was breathing nervous giggles, her cheeks bright red. Gordo smiled sheepishly and closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together for a moment to gather his composure.

He lifted his head and met her eye. He gave her a fond smile. She was kind of a mess at the moment, a little like himself. Gordo untangled his hand from her hair and smoothed it down, tenderly tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

He mouthed to her, 'I'm sorry'.

She mouthed back, 'Me too'.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

After, surprisingly remembering to say goodbye to Miranda, they headed back to Lizzie's house.

Mr and Mrs McGuire were in the kitchen, so they gave a short greeting, and then Lizzie steered them outside.

They very much needed to talk…privately. And it wasn't hard to guess that her bedroom was off limits.

They sat down together on the steps of the porch, and for a moment, it was silent.

Lizzie took a deep breath after gathering her thoughts, and decided to just take the plunge.

"Okay, look, I know that I said that I wasn't sure about when I started…seeing you as more than a friend."

"Yeah, and I totally overreacted. It doesn't even matter when, all that matters is that you do…like me, don't you?" Gordo turned and they met gazes for the first time.

Lizzie blushed and ducked her head, staring at her knees, replying shyly, "Yeah."

"Right. So, that's all that matters, I was being an idiot-"

"No, I…Gordo, can you just let me say this?"

Gordo shut his mouth and nodded, waiting attentively.

Lizzie cleared her throat and steeled her nerves, forcing herself to look directly into his clear blue eyes, "When I said that I wasn't sure when I started seeing you as more than a friend, I was telling the truth. But only because I never realised and accepted that that was the way that I felt. We've known each other for so long, and I've always cared for you so much that I didn't understand what it actually meant…"

She took a deep breath and reached down to where Gordo's hand was on the step. Gordo quickly turned his hand and wrapped it around hers, squeezing comfortingly. She opened her mouth to speak, but she kept on freezing. Then, she felt herself backtracking and not only was she unsure about saying it, she was now unsure about feeling it.

Gordo's gaze was piercing into her, as he at once tried to interpret what she was trying to say, and to determine what he could say to calm her nerves.

Her mouth moved a few more times before she sighed resignedly and looked away, face on fire, hands shaky in embarrassment.

Gordo cleared his throat, lifted their hands up, and pressed his soft, warm lips to the back of her hand for a long moment. He finally spoke, gently, "I'm sorry I jumped on you and assumed something."

Gordo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Lizzie shifted into his warmth, the burn and tingle of their bare skin touching. She wiped her eyes and burrowed into Gordo's neck, where she'd never felt so safe.

After a little while, the intimacy started to feel a little overwhelming. They broke apart a little awkwardly. Lizzie stood, fixing her hair, "Uh, I think I'm gonna call Miranda."

Gordo wandered into the living room, spotting a football game on TV. "Hi Mr McGuire, you mind if I watch the game with you?"

Mr McGuire narrowed his eyes as he scoped him out, but he was too nice to say no.

After a while of silence, Mr McGuire simply said, "All I want is for her to be happy and safe."

Gordo gave Mr McGuire a sincere look, "Me too."

Mr McGuire paused, "…I know…Would you like a drink, Gordo?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr McGuire."

And the long running tension between them dissolved. All was now right and good in their male world.

Gordo glanced up when Lizzie walked in, "Hey, she coming?"

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded, walking over, intending to sit beside him. She went to one side, when Gordo shifted to that side, so she made for the other side, and Gordo shifted back. Deciding to end it, she quickly sat to one side. Unfortunately, in the mixup, Gordo moved there also and their legs got tangled up. Lizzie yelped as she sprawled backwards, but was grabbed at the last minute.

Once the confusion passed, Lizzie realised that she was somewhat sprawled over Gordo's lap, and his hands were firm on her waist. She accidentally caught his eye from their close distance, and she turned bright red immediately. "Oh, Sorry- I-"

"No- I-I didn't mean to- I thought-" Gordo stammered and trailed off as their eyes locked. Lizzie's large brown eyes were staring into him from inches away, the distance magically becoming shorter. He was drawn in, tilting his chin up to brush his lips with hers, their eyes still wide and staring at each other.

Mr McGuire's voice entering the room snapped them out of their daze.

Lizzie slid off to the side and shuffled away, Gordo snatched his hands back to himself.

They sat there in awkward silence.

Lizzie's Dad joined them on the couch, handing a snack to Gordo. He chatted to them both, not realising the tension in the air, not having noticed a thing.

After another five minutes the doorbell rang, Lizzie sprang up, yelling, "I'll get it!"

Gordo forced himself to stand- he should really go say hello to Miranda. But although he loved being around Lizzie, sometimes the tension between them got really unbearable. It was sort of ridiculous seeing as they'd been 'dating' for a while and they'd known each other since birth.

Miranda and Lizzie gossiped in their usual way, and Gordo managed to wing it and appear as if he were in the conversation, when he was actually preoccupied.

After a while, Lizzie grabbed Miranda and started up the stairs, and Miranda grabbed Gordo in turn. When he finally realised what they were doing, he was already halfway up the stairs. He stopped, nearly sending Miranda toppling.

She looked back at him, "Gordo? What are you doing?"

Gordo opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"I was about to ask the same question," Mrs McGuire said, looking up at them from downstairs her tone more a curious and friendly reminder, than a scolding.

"Yeah, I just forgot," Gordo mumbled, turning to go back down.

"Wait- Mom! Miranda's here! We always go up to my room to hang out!"

"Lizzie? Gordo? What's going on? Why can't-?" Miranda questioned, confused.

"I can't go into Lizzie's room," Gordo filled in.

"Why- oh yeah…" Miranda slowly smirked, "What did you get caught doing?"

"Miranda!"

"Nothing!" Both Gordo and Lizzie exclaimed, hotly embarrassed.

"It's just something that Lizzie's Dad and I decided would be appropriate… considering the fact that they are now…dating."

Lizzie cleared her throat, her face bright red, but she was determined, "But Mom, surely you can make an exception when Miranda is here. I mean, all you said was that you didn't want us up there alone. If Miranda's there, we won't be alone."

Mrs McGuire took a moment, eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Please?" Lizzie said.

Mrs McGuire sighed, "Okay…but-"

"We know," Lizzie jumped in, unwilling to be further embarrassed. "And we'll keep the door open and you can check in as often as you like." Before a word could be spoken otherwise, Lizzie yanked Miranda up the stairs.

Gordo gave Mrs McGuire a sheepish smile as he walked up the stairs after them.

"So, what did you really do to get those rules?" Gordo walked in to hear Miranda grilling Lizzie.

Lizzie blushed and sat on her bed, "Nothing, Miranda, drop it."

"Okay," Miranda smirked and sat down too.

Gordo stood there, never having felt more awkward and out of place with his two friends in Lizzie's bedroom.

"Well, sit down," Miranda bossed, smirking.

Gordo perched on the corner on the end of the bed, as far away from Lizzie as possible.

Miranda snickered, grabbed hold of Gordo's shirt in a fist and yanked him up, dragging him around towards Lizzie. Before Gordo even gained his balance, Miranda grabbed each of their hands and clasped them together.

Lizzie and Gordo each glared at Miranda while blushing lightly.

But then, as Miranda started to talk, and Lizzie answered excitedly, and Gordo delivered his sarcastic one-liners, it started to feel just like normal…except for the exciting shiver that passed through her body whenever Gordo's thumb caressed over the back of the hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. Disney does.

* * *

_6 months later_

"Lizzie! Gordo's here!"

Gordo was in the middle of taking a steadying breath when it was ripped from him in a gasp. Walking down the stairs, was his utterly gorgeous girlfriend. He felt himself fall for her for the hundredth time.

Her hair was curled- blonde spirals bouncing softly against her bare shoulders, her white dress hugged her torso- bodice covered in sparkling little jewels, and flowed out at the waist into a full ball gown of fairylike layering. She also wore a delicate white gold necklace, the ring he had given her and little slips on her feet.

She looked so beautiful. She looked like an angel, a princess…a bride.

Gordo blushed at that last thought.

Then, on realising that Lizzie had reached the bottom of the stairs and was looking at him, as well as Mr and Mrs McGuire, he stammered out, "You-uh-wow-I…"

Lizzie giggled, blushing madly as she fiddled nervously with her ring.

Gordo swallowed heavily and reached out to take her hand delicately, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Lizzie bit her lip.

Her Mom sniffled and let out a gushing, "Oh, you two!"

Lizzie smiled, not being able to look away from Gordo. She reached up and brushed a stray curl of hair out of his eyes.

Gordo looked sheepish, "Yeah, sorry, I tried my best to tame it."

"No, I'm glad…I like your curls," Lizzie admitted, giggling.

A flash broke the lock of their eyes.

"Okay, you two, squeeze in, I want a picture!" Mrs McGuire cooed.

Gordo wrapped an arm around Lizzie's waist, hand warm on her stomach encouraging her back against his chest.

Lizzie leaned back against him, feeling the smooth fabric and slight warmth through his suit.

Mrs McGuire's one picture turned into 20, before she started requesting poses. 'Scoot closer, wrap both arms around her, touch her hand…'.

Gordo relented to one last request, even though he thought it might've just been a tease, 'give us a kiss then'. Holding her close in his arms, he pressed a long, tender, soft kiss to her cheek.

Mrs McGuire sniffled, hand to her chest as she cooed, and babbled about her baby girl all grown up.

Gordo chuckled and pulled back, looking to Lizzie, "Ready to go then?"

Lizzie nodded, cheeks faintly dusted pink, "I just have to get my shawl and my bag."

Gordo smiled and watched as Lizzie and Mrs McGuire left the room. Then he turned to see Mr McGuire staring at him intently, and his smile dropped off.

Mr McGuire cleared his throat, "Okay, so, the dance goes until 11:30pm, I want you both on the doorstep not a second after 11:45pm- that means, no wandering off, no going down the street or to the park, or to a motel."

Gordo blushed, embarrassed and horrified, giving a hasty, "No sir!"

Mr McGuire gave him a long look, "…okay." He gave Gordo a few friendly (but slightly too firm) warning slaps on the back.

They walked in the front gate of the school, wind buffeting at Lizzie's dress and hair. She fought to hold onto everything. Gordo lunged and grabbed her shawl as it flew off into the air. She giggled, thanking him, continuing to try to hold down her hair.

They made it inside the school, and Lizzie claimed she needed to check her appearance in the ladies room.

Finally, once she was back in place, with the shawl placed around her goose pimpled shoulders, they headed into the gym.

They spotted Miranda, and the girls spent five minutes complimenting each other on every single thing possible.

Miranda turned to Gordo with her usual smirk, "Well, don't you clean up nice."

Lizzie grinned at him, grabbing onto his arm in possessive proudness, "Yes, he does, doesn't he."

Gordo couldn't help but grin back. "So, you want a drink?"

"Oo, yes please," Lizzie replied.

"That'd be great Gordo," Miranda said.

Gordo glared at her, muttering, 'evil', under his breath as he walked away.

Gordo found them again, still laughing as he finally escaped from Tudgeman. He handed Lizzie's drink to her, and shoved Miranda's drink at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The Tudge- he claims that he had a date- this hot older girl, but that she came down with the measles." Gordo shoot his head, still snickering

Miranda snorted.

"Oh," Lizzie's lips twitched as a smile threatened, but instead, she said, "Poor Larry. I think I'll save him a dance…he has always been nice to me, and that date he took me on was not awful."

"Gross!" Miranda cried. "You can't dance with the Tudge!"

Gordo felt a burn of jealously which was quickly and completely erased by fondness and awe.

Lizzie cocked her head at Gordo's gaze, "What?"

Gordo smiled and shook his head, "Nothing."

By the time she'd finished her drink, she was well and truly confused and wanting to know why Gordo was still smiling at her like that. "Gordo! What?"

Gordo's smiled bloomed further, his voice low and raw, "You want to dance?"

Lizzie blushed instantly, stammering, "Oh, uh, yeah, okay."

Gordo grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dancefloor, leaving Miranda's wolf whistles behind. He turned and captured her in his arms, close to his own body.

Lizzie's eyes flickered to and away from his, nervous at what was going on, and the fact that they were so close. Her voice was ragged and breathy, "What? Gordo?"

"You are so amazing," Gordo whispered reverently.

Lizzie blushed horrible.

Gordo grinned at her, and then softened again, curling a strand of hair behind her ears, "You often give across this impression of bubbly blonde shallowness. But deep down, your heart is just pure gold. You are endlessly compassionate. I love that about you."

Lizzie was completely flattered and touched. But there was a lingering awkwardness with the last of what Gordo had just said. That was still a topic that was weird between them. They'd never gone anywhere near any expressions of the L word. Gordo, just then, had got as close to it as ever.

Gordo searched her eyes, understanding moving between them.

Gordo took a deep breath, but it was Lizzie who spoke first.

"I love you Gordo. Since before I can ever remember," she blurted out quickly

Lizzie's face felt on fire, her hands shaky in embarrassment. Gordo's look of absolute happiness and shock and pride helped a bit.

Gordo pulled her closer by the waist and touched their foreheads together. He finally choked out, "Lizzie, I- wow…I can't believe…I'm so lucky. I- I love you too. I really do."

Lizzie felt her eyes prickle and intense tightness in her chest. She'd never seen someone sound so sincere and definite in all her life. To her complete embarrassment, tears slipped out of her eyes and she started to cry.

Gordo tilted his head to press their lips together in a messy, inexact, but sincere kiss.

Lizzie had never felt so loved.

"So, how long exactly before I can tease you about getting all girly and crying?" Gordo teased.

Lizzie stood up straight, smacking Gordo in the chest, "Gordo!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: That's it! Finally finished. I'd like to thank everyone who gave this thing a read and hope you all enjoyed it. And I'd like to especially thank those who reviewed and said nice things- it meant a lot. 


End file.
